Senior Island
by Bubbahotek
Summary: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim and Ron are trying to find the evil plan behind the Senior's new vacation resort.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible, nor do I own Disney, Howard Johnson's, General Motors but I do have a few shares of Anheiser Busch.

I decided to take a break from writing Aliyah and write something silly and fun for a change. I only have a rough crude idea of where this is going so it should be a fun read.

* * *

The islands of the South Pacific can very from slabs of volcanic rock to islands of lush green vegetation, white sandy beaches, fresh water lagoons and if your out of the known shipping lanes you can live out your entire life in seclusion and peace.

Senor Senior, Sr. purchased just such an island before he turned to a life of evil. He kept the island a secret from all including his son Senor Senior, Jr. it was his private getaway from the mundane misfortunes of trying to take over the world.

Then one day he had an idea, _"Why not charge outrageous amounts of money for people to come and visit his island and then through fate or random chance have all of their dreams come true….I will become the richest man in the world and it will all be legal…Kim Possible and Global Justice can do nothing to stop me."_

The next six months went by and there were many construction projects going on to build his elaborate resort and today it was ready to open to the public. He was becoming very excited; he dressed in his very best white leisure suit and had his son dress exactly the same as he to help promote the father/son connection with all of the newly arriving guests.

"Ahhhhhh Junior today is a great day, today our first guests arrive and we will soon be billing their credit cards and debiting their bank accounts…Ahhhhhh I never dreamed being so evil could be so profitable." The elder Senor said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Senor Senior, Jr. was preoccupied he was looking at himself in a mirror and trying to decide on a hair style that would make him look dashing, "Father, do you think if I comb my hair forward and part it to the left that I will look more masculine?"

Senor Senior, Sr. shook his head and his by his crestfallen expression Junior had guessed that he had missed something very important, like the plan, "Maybe I will have my hair styled another day."

"Junior, do you have any idea what our evil scheme is?" The elder Senior asked hoping that his son could some how get it right.

Junior put a finger to his mouth, "Ummmmm…We have these people visit the island, we charge them a lot of money and then after a week we send them home and we keep their money."

Senor Senior, Sr. shrugged, "Close enough my son, close enough."

Junior began to jump up and down, "The plane father, the plane."

Senor Senior, Sr. flashed a toothy grin and addressed the staff of his fabulous resort, "Places everyone, our guests are arriving."

The Grumman twin engine sea goose flying boat did a flyover of the palatial resort and then turned and flew around the backside of the island before landing in the lagoon at the northern end of the island and taxied its way towards the dock.

The plane turned just before reaching the dock and crew members attached mooring lines and reeled in the large plane and tied it to the dock to anchor it so the passengers could exit the aircraft safely.

Senor Senior, Sr. took a tropical drink off of a silver try and nodded for his son to do the same, "Let us go and meet our guests."

They walked down the bamboo staircase case to the dock and watched the door to the airplane open and saw their very first guest arrive. Senor Senior, Sr. looked at his son and began to tell him background information that would serve no real purpose other than to keep the younger Senor from becoming bored.

"Ahhhhhh…Here we have 16 year old Ronald Stoppable whose dream is perform a heroic rescue of his long time best friend Kim Possible and then to tell her of his deepening feelings for her…He has also signed a promissory note that will keep him in debt to us until his is 40." He said happily as he gestured towards Ron with his tropical drink.

Junior nodded and waived at Ron, "RON…HELLO, IT IS ME JUNIOR."

Senor Senior, Sr. growled and slapped Junior's hand down, "That is enough of that, you can say hello to your little friends later." Senor Senior, Sr. regained his composure, "Nest we have 16 year old Kim Possible who has a crush on a boy named Josh Mankey and has no real clue about Ron's true feelings for her."

Junior looked sadly at Ron, "Then what can he do to get her to notice him?"

"Later Junior, do not interrupt." Senor scolded his son, "Kim Possible's dream is to find us doing illegal things and blow our island paradise to bits."

Junior shook his head, "I do not like her dream very much."

Ron saw Junior waiving and turned and waived meekly back at Junior before Kim glared at him, "Ron get the luggage and stop being friendly to the enemy."

"Right KP" Ron turned and went back into the airplane.

Before he could go back into the airplane he bumped into Bonnie Rockwaller, "Watch it loser."

Senor Senior Sr. winced, "Our next guest is Bonnie Rockwaller also 16 whose dream is to finally get the best of Kim Possible and then to rub her nose in it."

Senor Senior Jr. placed a finger to his mouth, "I am thinking that Bonnie's dream is going to be difficult to fulfill."

His father nodded, "Some dreams will be truly difficult to fulfill, that is why we get money up front my son."

Ron tried once again to enter the airplane only to bump into Monique, "Hang on Ron let me get out first."

Senor Senior Sr. smiled and lastly we have Monique Starks also 16 whose dream is to find love and romance in a tropical location."

Junior looked at Kim longingly, "I am thinking that maybe I should find love and romance with Kim Possible since she should be attracted to me since I am a yellow trout…I sometimes dream about her."

Senor Senior spun towards his son and with a maniacal grin asked, "Are they evil dreams?"

Senor Junior suddenly wished that he had said nothing, he put a finger to his mouth trying to decide what the answer should be and then he settled on one, "Ummm…Yes."

"Ahhhhhhh…My evil son is starting to become an evil man…This is truly a cause for celebration." Senor Senior beamed at his son.

Ron reappeared from the airplane holding as much luggage as he could carry, "Here ya go KP, 4 suitcases, I'll make a second trip for the rest of your luggage."

Kim shook her head, "Later Ron, it looks like Senor Senior, Sr. is going to make a speech."

Ron picked up two tropical drinks off a tray that one of the servants presented to him and handed one of the drinks to Kim.

Senor Senior Sr. took two steps forward and addressed his guests who were all holding tropical drinks, "Welcome my friends, welcome to Senior Island."

Everyone raised their glasses as part of the toast except for Kim who sniffed the drink, "Don't drink it Ron, I smell alcohol in these drinks…I better have Wade do an analysis, what do you think Ron?"

She turned to see Ron chugging down his drink, "Booyahhhhhhhhh…Serving alcohol to minors…Call GJ in a week or so…That way we can make sure that's what the evil plan is."

Kim snatched the large glass from him, only to have Ron snatch hers away and began to drink hers, "RON"

"Ohhhh yea, that's Rum…but I'll needs me a second opinion…What do you think Rufus?" Ron asked as Kim noticed his eyes becoming glassy eyed and he was starting to sway from side to side.

Rufus popped out of Ron's side pocket on his cargo pants and ran up his leg up to his shoulder and down his arm and took a small drink and stuck out his tongue, "Oh yea Rum…Yuck."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Finally someone with some sense."

Then Rufus spotted a large tray of cubed cheese and took off to lay claim to it, "CHEESE"

"Figures" Kim said shaking her head, obviously not pleased with how this mission was starting.

Ron spun and looked at the empty glass that Kim took away from him, "Heyyyyyy looksss likesss someone needsss a refill."

Before Ron could go for another round his eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped to the floor. Kim shook her head, "This is going to be a long week."


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention that this story takes place the summer before STD.

* * *

Kim made sure that Ron made it to his room; a really large bellman carried him over his shoulder along with his gym bag that had all the clothes that he had planned on wearing for the week.

She eyed the room it was very plush, king size bed, mahogany bed room furniture, white carpeting, mini bar, big plasma screen television, and in the bathroom there was his and hers sinks, a large heart shaped tub and in back was a sliding glass door that led to a large deck and a Jacuzzi.

"_Someday Josh, me and you will be staying a place like this, it's kind of a shame all this is wasted on Ron, he won't use half of it."_ Kim thought as she shook her head at the thought of Ron in a Jacuzzi.

The bellman dumped the intoxicated teenager on his large king size bed in his bedroom, then turned and motioned for Kim to follow him to her bedroom. Kim smiled if Ron's was this ornate then the room Global Justice paid for her should be twice as extravagant.

She felt bad though because GJ refused to pay for Ron's room so he had to shell out his own money in order to come on the mission, _"When we get back home, I'll have Josh write a special song to cheer him up…He'll like that."_

The bellman opened the door and Kim looked inside and then looked at the bellman, "There must be some mistake, Global Justice paid for my room weeks ago."

The bellman shook his head, "No mistake, economy was all they were willing to pay for, you can request an upgrade if you like but I'm afraid that you will have to make up the difference."

Kim peeked her head in the room again, she looked at the small twin size bed a dresser, mirror, 19 inch television with rabbit ear antenna for reception, a tub, stool and a sink in the bathroom complete with a cheap plastic toothbrush holder from Smarty Mart, she pulled her head back out, "How much to be upgraded to a room like my friends?"

The bellman lifted an eyebrow as he quickly ran the numbers in his head, "I believe for the week it would be $37,500 for the upgrade."

Kim choked and began coughing, "No…this will be fine."

The bellman nodded and extended his hand for a tip. Kim rolled her eyes and dug in her purse and pulled out a dollar. The bellman lifted an eyebrow, "Economy…humph…I will see that someone brings you your luggage sometime today."

Kim smirked and shrugged, _"Some room…I guess GJ wanted me to be low profile…Good now that he's gone and Ron's sleeping his tropical drinks off, I can sneak around this place and find out just what the Senior's are really up to."_

Her purse began to move and Rufus popped his head out and handed her the Kimminucator, "Thanks Rufus, we'll have to be stealthy now so no one will suspect that we are checking out the place."

Kim opened a channel to Wade Load their 12 year old computer genius to get his take on the layout of the resort, "Wade anything suspicious to you?"

Wade took a drink of his 52oz bladder buster soda and shook his head, "Not really, although I don't know if I would have placed a load bearing wall on a sandy beach without proper reinforcements."

"What are you talking about Wade?"

Wade smiled, "The back wall of your bedroom, it's unstable and could fall any time, if I was you I wouldn't undress completely or take a shower in there or you could have lots of prying eyes when you least expect it."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Cheap GJ, OK, thanks for the heads up Wade…Now any unusual power signatures or anything?"

Wade looked at his computer screen, "Well there is one massive power drain going on just down the hall from you."

"Ah Ha, I knew they were up to something." Kim said happily as she grabbed her purse and took off down the hallway.

She could hear Wade's voice from the Kimmunicator, "OK at the end of the hall is an elevator, take it to the bottom floor."

Kim saw the elevator and pressed the down button, "We're going to take them down hard Rufus."

Rufus snarled and bobbed up and down in the hand bag, "YEA, Take em' down hard."

The elevator door opened and Kim walked in and pressed the button marked 'L' and then stood back flat against the wall in case the floor was a trapdoor. The elevator descended down 4 floors before finally opening into the resorts laundry facility.

Wade frowned, "It appears to be a laundry room Kim."

Kim shook her head, "No it's just a clever ruse to make us think it's a laundry room."

She jumped out of the elevator door and landed in a combat martial arts stance, and surveyed the room.

"Can I help you?"

Kim spun around and faced the owner of the voice, a very bored looking African American lady with a name tag that said her name was Iris. Kim sneered at the woman, "Tell me what evil plan the Senior's are trying to hatch with all this suspicious looking equipment?"

Iris blinked a few times, "Ma'am, this is the laundry room, I fold sheets and towels down here."

Kim kept a close eye on the woman and then moved to her right and looked at a large machine that had a glass door and things inside that were turning in circles, "Alright…Iris, if this is a laundry room then what is that?" Kim asked motioning towards the large machine.

"That's a commercial dryer ma'am." Iris responded.

Kim stood up straight and crossed her arms, "Right…How much is Senor Senior, Sr. paying you to cover for him?"

Iris narrowed her eyes and reached for a broom, "Well what ever it is it ain't enough now get your skinny ass out of my laundry room."

Kim jumped on top of a laundry table to avoid the first blow of the broom, "GET…DID YOU HEAR ME, NOW GET." The blows rained down on Kim and she finally had to give up the fight and flee for the elevator with Iris in pursuit.

"Keep your skinny white ass out of my laundry room."

The elevator door opened Kim pressed the top botton as she fell to the floor, Iris turned around and began walking back to the laundry room muttering under her breath, "Crazy assed white girl, come down here all high and mighty talkin' shit about some evil plan, hell I don't even have dental…Like I'm going to know about some evil plan."

Kim picked herself up off the floor and looked at Rufus, "We'll just say for the sake of argument that the room really is a laundry room."

Rufus shook his head, "OH BOY"

The elevator door opened and there stood Ron, slightly worse for wear, "KP where have you been, the just made the call for lunch…My head feels like Shego's been using it for a basketball."

Kim straightened up, "That will teach you to drink alcohol."

He nodded, "Yea, OK, have you seen Rufus."

Rufus popped out of the purse wearing lipstick and holding a cardboard tube, "HEY"

Kim cringed and shoved Rufus back in her purse and then yanked him back out minus the tube and handed him back to Ron and explained in very shaky voice, "It's that time of the month where little female crime fighters need to carry their special hand bags."

Ron blinked and shook his head obviously not understanding what Kim was trying to explain when his attention was diverted to laughter coming from Kim's handbag. She pressed her lips together pulled out the Kimmunicator, "GOODBYE WADE"

She grabbed Ron and pulled him along after her, "COME ON RON."

They went to the dining room and took their seats at a round table, Kim sat next to Monique and Ron sat next to Bonnie, as they waited for the Seniors to make an appearance.

Kim narrowed her eyes and talked in a hush whisper to Monique, "I haven't got to the bottom of things yet, but I will…You'll see."

Monique rolled her eyes, "Girl, Chill"

Ron looked around the table, "Anymore drinks?"

Bonnie laughed, "In training to complete your life as a looser I see."

He blinked and shrugged, "I was hoping to dull the headache a little."

The Senior's entered the room, Senor Senior Sr. smiled and went around the table shaking each individuals hand. When he came to Kim, she grasped it as though she was trying to break every bone in his hand. When she finally released the hand, Senior Sr. shook it back and forth, "My what a strong grip you have Ms. Possible."

Kim smiled, "I work out and I'm familiar with 16 different forms of martial arts."

Senior, Sr. smiled and nodded, "So Ms. Possible, what did you think of our laundry room while you were down there?"

Monique gasped, and whispered sternly at Kim, "Girl we can not take you anywhere."

Kim elbowed Monique and returned the smile, "I didn't find what I was looking for but believe you me, I will."

Senior, Sr. smiled stiffly, "Marvelous…So tell me Ms. Starks how are you enjoying your stay so far?"

Monique was practically jumping up and down at the table with excitement, "I have the coolest room, fire place and a pink bear skin rug in front of it, king size bed, giant plasma screen TV…I love this place."

Kim looked at her, "Pink bear skin rug?"

She smiled at Kim, "Yea in case I meet that special someone to come by and have drinks and be romantic in front of the fireplace…You know."

"How do you like your accommodations Ms. Rockwaller?" Senior, Sr. asked politely.

Bonnie grinned happily, "My room is soooooooo big, and the bed and my bathroom, gold plated fixtures; I can't thank you enough Mr. Senior for being so thoughtful."

Senior looked over at Ron, "Mr. Stoppable how you enjoying your stay so far?"

Ron smiled, "Well I thought after I passed out from the drinks that things were not looking real good but when you had Bambi stop by and give me a full body message…That made me feel much better…Never had a massage from a nude woman before."

He quickly glanced around at the other girls at the table and noted the shocked expressions of the girls sitting near him, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud."

Senior, Sr. smiled, "That is quite all right Ronald, Bambi always aims to please…Ms. Possible do your accommodations suit your needs?"

Kim squirmed nervously, "Well…I have a nice sink and a little thing that is taped to the wall to hold my toothbrush…is nice."

"Ahhhhh I am so happy to see that you are all so pleased with your rooms." Senior began before he was interrupted by his son.

"Father, you did not ask how I like my room?" Senior, Jr. reminded him.

Senior, Sr. stiffened and then smiled, "So Junior how do you like your accommodations?"

Junior smiled, "Oh I like my room just fine, thank you father."

Senior, Sr. nodded his head and resisted the urge to slap Junior, "I am so happy my son…is enjoying his room., now I see the waiters are bringing in our lunch so I will be seated and we shall eat and engage in further small talk later today perhaps."

The waiters brought out cob salads on fine china plates and then in turn working around the table set down the salads in front of each of the guests. Ron looked up as a waiter asked him if he would like tea or soda with his meal. He thought about it and shrugged, "Do you have anymore of those tropical drinks?"

The waiter smiled and shook his head, "Not for you, young sir."

Ron gave a weak smile, "I guess I'll have soda then."

Monique was intrigued by Junior's rather unusual shirt, "Junior if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that great looking shirt?"

Junior looked at the blue silk shirt he had on and shrugged, "A friend of mine Carlos Fabreezi gave it to me."

Monique's jaw fell open, "Carlos Fabreezi…The Carlos Fabreezi?"

"Yes, are you familiar with his work?" Junior asked in a rather bored manner not really caring what the answer was one way or another.

"He is like my most favorite designer ever." Monique said excitedly.

Junior bobbed his head back and forth, "He is alright."

Monique continued to gush about Fabreezi, "At Club Banana we have a whole wall dedicated to his fashions."

Junior looked up excitedly, "You work for Club Banana that is like my most favorite store in the whole wide world…Tell me do you get the store discount?"

Kim whispered to Monique, "You are so not crushing on Junior?"

"Kim, chill, he's tall, dark, handsome, and has terrific fashion sense, this is so way beyond crush." Monique whispered to her happily.

Ron was finally getting back his Ronmojo and took Rufus out of his pocket and flagged down a waiter, "Can you bring Rufus some of that cubed cheese please?"

The waiter nodded, "Right away sir."

Ron looked longingly at Kim, _"Wow, Kim looks great, shame she's so hung up on Josh…I wish she'd think of me like that…Maybe I should drop a hint?"_

"Hey KP, ummm…You ever like someone…You know more than friends but was afraid to tell them?"

Kim took a drink of her tea, "Sure, I was afraid to tell Josh how I felt about him until you helped me express my feelings to him."

Ron giggled nervously, _"Not what I was hoping for."_

"Hee, hee, hee, Yea…I forgot about that…yea."

Kim looked at him from across the table, "So who do you like but are afraid to tell them?"

Ron began to blush, and he tried to squeak out an answer that would make sense, "Ummm…It's not me but a friend of mine…Who is out there, but not in here…or anything."

Kim's eyes narrowed as she looked at him from across the table, "After lunch we'll explore some more, we have to discover the evil plan before its too late."

He let out a sigh of relief, Kim had totally blown off their previous conversation, "Yea, right, good."

Bonnie Rockwaller had been observing Ron's body language during the whole conversation with Kim, _"So the loser is crushing on his best friend…It would be cute if it wasn't so sad…Kim would have to be an idiot to give up a cool guy like Josh for a loser like Ron Stoppable."_

Then an idea hit her like a bolt from the blue, _"If I can fix Dumbo here up with the Princess of Power before the next school year starts…I can make fun of her all year long and she will never be able to live this down…I will always be one up on her."_

Bonnie elbowed Ron and whispered to him, "Instead of running around with the Princess of Paranoia, come with me and I can help you with your problem."

Ron looked at Bonnie nervously, "O…OK"

Bonnie leaned back in her chair and smiled, _"Dreams really do come true on Senior Island."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I believe I have a clear direction on where to take this story now...I think it should make for some well intended fun and hijinks...Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Bubba

* * *

With their lunch finished Kim pulled Ron aside, "OK, I think we had better explore the nest level down…I'm sure that's where we'll find the Seniors evil scheme and bring them to justice."

Ron shrugged, "I'd really like to Kim but I promised Bonnie that I'd meet with her."

Kim arched an eyebrow, "Oh…Well…I suppose you shouldn't keep Bonnie waiting…Should we?"

Ron flashed her a big toothy grin, "No…I'll see you at diner time KP."

She returned the smile and watched as he turned and walked away, _"This is soooo cute he's crushing on Bonnie…Wrong but cute."_

Ron ran to where Bonnie was standing, "Hey Bonnie, what is the problem that your going to help me with?"

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "Not here, follow me."

He tilted his head questioningly, and Bonnie wiggled a finger for him to follow her. They walked down the long hallway until they found an empty conference room then Bonnie turned to face Ron, "You have a crush on Kim and she doesn't have a clue does she."

Ron took a step backwards, "Uhhh…No…Yes…It's that obvious?"

She shrugged, "It's there if people only know what to look for, the way you glance at her when you think she's not looking, the way you unconsciously stiffen when she talks about Josh."

Ron jaw clenched, "I don't stiffen whenever she talks about Josh…I mean Josh is a good guy." Then his shoulders slumped, "I…just wish…"

Bonnie finished the sentence for him, "That she'd feel that way about you."

He looked at he floor and nodded his head and quietly agreed with Bonnie, "Yea"

"All right Ron, you like Kim…Although I can't imagine why…Now, why should she like you?" Bonnie asked as she raised an eyebrow obviously curious as to what answer Ron was going to give her.

Ron straightened up and cleared his throat, "Well…I'm always there when she needs me the most, I'm….loyal…Ummmmm…."

Bonnie shook her head, "Ron you've just described a dog."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Yea dog, woof, woof."

Ron looked down at Rufus with pain in his eyes, "Yea…I guess it is hopeless…I don't understand girls, Josh is all about cool and gals like him…"

Rufus gulped and disappeared back into his pocket. Bonnie grabbed Ron's chin and brought it up to face her, "Hey, enough of that kind of thinking, I'm going to help you get noticed by Kim…OK?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "OK"

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, "First step to getting Kim to notice you is confidence…Who are you?"

Ron looked at her nervously, "R…Ron Stoppable"

"No wrong…You are RON STOPPABLE" Bonnie said forceflully.

Ron smiled understanding what she was looking for, "I AM RON STOPPABLE…MAN"

Bonnie started to giggle, "OK, that's better…Now tell me what you like about Kim…Sincerely tell me."

Ron took a deep breath, "I like the…the way she talks to me, tries to make me feel better when I goof up a mission, I like the way she lifts an eyebrow when I'm being silly…I like looking into her eyes…This isn't going to work."

Bonnie shook her head, "Confidence Ron, you won't win over Kim and take her away from Josh by being such a quiter."

Ron nodded, "Hee hee hee…I gotcha…What do I do first?"

Bonnie looked at him and put a finger to her lips, "First stand up straight, quit slouching."

He did as Bonnie asked and she smiled, "You know you look taller when your not slouching."

Ron's chest expanded with the compliment, "You really think so?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Yea, but don't let it go to your head, your still after all are just a loser."

His shoulders slumped, "Oh yea…You know…maybe this is just a waste of time…I mean it's Kim…and, and…She doesn't think I'm boyfriend material…Friend yes…Boyfriend no."

Bonnie winced as she saw how Ron was reacting to being called a loser and decided to try to pump up his confidence, "Sorry about the loser crack. Look Ron you have to believe in yourself…and we need to change how she looks at you."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and then decided to work on building his confidence first, "You go on these missions with her all the time, you run head long into danger without a thought for yourself, surely there is something that you're confident about?"

Ron rolled his eyes and his face became a mask of concentration, "Yea…well…I have confidence that if I get into trouble that Kim will save me."

Bonnie smirked at the comment, "Well that's something anyway, so if you have confidence that she'll always save you then you have to have the same confidence that she won't laugh at you or belittle you when you tell her how you feel about her."

He smiled and nodded, "Yea, Kim wouldn't laugh at me or call me names or anything if I was to tell her how I feel."

"There you go Mad Dog, now after dinner tonight get Kim off to herself and tell her how you feel and that you'd like to date her." Bonnie said with a wink.

Ron stood up straight and threw his shoulders back, "Yea, I mean she's my best friend what could possibly go wrong?"

Bonnie smiled, "Exactly, what could go wrong, now all we need is a plan…You work on your confidence and I'll work on making Kim view you as boyfriend material so when you make your feelings know she takes you more seriously…Now let's go get changed into our swim suits and head to the pool so we can work on our tans."

* * *

Kim made her way down to the kitchen level, "I'll bet the Senior's are cooking up a dish full of rancid evil down here."

Kim was on the prowl and looking around the large kitchen, keeping to the shadows and trying hard to remain unnoticed, _"I need to take someone prisoner for interrogating."_

Then she saw a man in a large chef's hat heading her way, _"I'll take him down and make him talk."_

She quietly moved to a hiding place just down the corridor from the kitchen, she spotted the doors where the man was heading to, _"Men's room, I'll take him down before he can go inside."_

When he came closer to Kim's hiding place she sprang at him, the man screamed and turned to flee back into the kitchen, but it was too late Kim had kicked him in the small of the back sending him to the ground.

She stood above him smiling, "Now Mr. Pretend Chef guy, what are the Senior's up to, what is their evil plan?"

The man turned over quickly and held his hands up in front of him, "Plaire ne pas faire de mal"

Kim stopped and looked at the man lying on the ground, 'Ohhhhhhh the ol' I don't speak English trick…Start talking mister."

The man was clearly terrified, "No, No, speak English, parle Francais."

Kim wasn't at all impressed with the man's act, "Tell me about the Senior's evil plan."

The man continued to shake his head and then Kim was hit from behind with a broom; she turned quickly, and came face to face with Iris, "You are crazy, get your skinny white ass out of the kitchen."

Kim turned to run but was hit with the broom again, "You're only making this harder on yourselves."

"Git, git your crazy butt out of the kitchen, can't you see people are trying to work down here." Iris yelled as the broom hit Kim with the broom again.

Kim ran for the stairs to go back up to the main level, "I should warn you I am a master of 16 different forms of martial arts."

Iris was in no mood to hear about it, "Yea and I'm a master of broomfoo so GIT."

Kim ran up the stairs and Iris turned and walked back into the kitchen and began muttering to herself, "Crazy white girl won't even let me get any lunch; keeps on about evil plans…Girl should get a boyfriend or somethin'."

Iris stopped in front of the chef who was trying to thank her, "I have no idea what you are trying to say to me, so put that big ass hat back on and go back to work."

Iris walked back to the employee cafeteria, "The crazy white girl knows 16 different forms of martial arts, I bet she don't know nothin' about 'bitch my man ain't your babies daddy' slap fightin'…Now to see if there's any food in here that I can pronounce."

Kim was rubbing her arm as she reached the top of the stairs, _"I should have taken that broom away from her and shoved it right up her…Is that Ron with Bonnie by the pool?"_

Kim walked out of the main house and onto the deck of the Olympic size swimming pool, _"Bonnie's in a thong and….and has her top undone and…Ron's rubbing suntan lotion on her back…This is soooooo wrong."_

Kim's eyes narrowed as she approached the two, "Ron what do you think you are doing?"

Ron looked up from Bonnie's exposed back, "Oh…Hi KP, Bonnie's letting me rub sun block on her."

Bonnie looked up at Kim with a mischievous smile, "If he does a real good job I may turn over and let him do my front."

Kim's face turned red, "Ohhhhh….ohhhhhh noooooo you don't, Ron get over here now, I need you to help me find out what the Senior's are up to."

Ron looked clearly disappointed, "Awwwww Kim…I was looking forward to rubbing sun block on Bonnie's front."

Rufus looked up from a deck chair, he was sporting sunglasses and was clearly trying to sleep before Kim's intrusion, "YEA…Front"

"Ron you go right ahead and keep on rubbing Bonnie."

Kim turned recognizing the voice and there was Monique with Senior, Jr., "Kim, you have a boyfriend already, leave Ron alone so he can enjoy himself and rub on Bonnie."

She narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I suppose you'll be rubbing suntan oil on Junior then?"

Monique smiled, "Ohhhhhh I think that is safe to assume."

Junior smiled broadly, "Monique has shown me how the French kiss, I had no idea they were so different."

Kim made a face, "Too much information Junior."

Monique giggled, "Come on Junior, I feel the urge to rub suntan lotion all over that well muscled body of yours, and while I do that you can tell me all about your fashion friends."

Junior smiled and looked at Monique conspiratorially, "Yes and you can tell me all about your Club Banana employee discount."

Kim smiled stiffly, "Monique…can I talk to you…alone for a moment."

Monique made a face and bulged her eyes at her, "OK, but make it quick….Junior go find us a nice spot where we can…have some privacy."

Junior put a finger to his mouth, "Ohhhhh I know just the spot my little banana girl."

Junior left and Kim looked at Monique, "Banana girl…Ewwwww"

Monique rolled her eyes, "Look just because you can't relax and enjoy yourself like the rest of us…"

"Monique, they're evil, look do me a favor and try to find out about the Senior's evil scheme from Junior." Kim said letting a smug smile cross her face.

Monique bristled, "No way, there is no evil scheme, no plan and girl, you are keeping me from my RRBF."

Kim shook her head, "RRBF?"

Monique grinned, "Really Rich Boy Friend."

"I swear, I'm dealing with amateurs, Ron's crushing on Bonnie, your crushing on Junior can't anyone see the evil that's a foot here?" Kim asked rhetorically as she shook her head.

Monique gasped, "Ron and Bonnie…shut up." Then she turned and saw Ron lying next to Bonnie on a beach blanket, "I don't know, maybe they're just friends…Are you jellin' over Bonnie paying attention to Ron."

Kim gnashed her teeth together, clinched her fists and narrowed her green eyes at her friend, "I am not jellin' over Bonnie…She's just trying to play me and all she's going to do is hurt poor Ron."

Monique giggled, "You are jellin'"

"Am not" Kim replied.

Monique shook her head and began to walk away, "Kim go get a swimsuit on and maybe Ron can rub some lotion on you."

Kim sucked in her cheeks, "I don't think so, I have my priorities straight. Unlike other people…There is an evil plan and sooner or later I will uncover it."


	4. Chapter 4

Senor Senior, Sr. walked out to the pool area, "My guests, dinner tonight will be formal, if there is anyone that lacks formal attire please let me know now so that we can make arrangements for you."

Ron raised his hand, "I'm a tad formal unequipped Mr. Senior."

Senior, Sr. bowed, "I shall send a tailor around to room at half past four then."

Bonnie looked up and saw that Kim was still looking their way, "Oh Ron, your beginning to turn red…I'll rub lotion on you this time."

Kim didn't seem to notice as she had left to follow Senior, Sr., Bonnie put the lotion down and shook her head,_ "The girl is obsessed."_

"Hey what happened to rubbing sun block on me?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Do it yourself, Kim's left to go trail Senior, Sr."

Kim followed Senior, Sr. back inside, _"Soooooo…Now he's talking to his evil tailor."_

Senior, Sr. turned and spotted Kim as she tried to hide behind a large planter that contained a palm tree. He narrowed his eyes, "Can I help you Ms. Possible?"

"Ummmm….No…Uhhhhhh…It's really clean behind the planter…Iris is very thorough." Kim said as she was still trying to hide behind the palm tree.

Senior, Sr. nodded, "Yes Iris is very efficient in the laundry room…Do you need formal attire for this evening?"

Kim poked her head out from behind the large palm tree and giggled nervously, "No…I…uhhhh…I packed for just such an eventuality."

Senior, Sr. nodded, "I see, would you like the tree placed near your room?"

Kim stepped out into the hallway, "No…Not necessary, I think I'll just go back to my room and see if my luggage has arrived yet."

Senior, Sr. watched as Kim quickly ran down the hallway. Then he turned to the tailor, "She is a very strange girl…Drop by Mr. Stoppable's room at half past four and see that he is dressed suitably for this evening."

The tailor nodded, "Of course Mr. Senior."

* * *

Kim wondered back to her room and discovered four of her seven suit cases sitting outside her door. There was a note on top of one of the suitcases, _"Sorry, I couldn't fit these into your room."_

She rolled her eyes and put the key in the door and shoved past one of her suitcases that had fallen behind the door, _"Great, Ron gets the big room and I get this…this…closet."_

She began organizing her room and soon had all seven of the suitcases in the room. Kim began going through her clothes until she found just what she was looking for, _"The killer little black dress, this'll show Bonnie a thing or two….I'm not jellin', not jellin'…I've got Josh…Who cares who Ron wants to cat around with."_

She looked the dress over and then an idea hit her, _"Ron doesn't need all that room, maybe he'll switch with me? I'll have to ask him away from Bonnie though."_

The wheels began to turn in her head, _"If I can get Ron to switch rooms with me that will make it easier to uncover the dangerous plot…"_

She changed into the dress, _"I remember when I had that moodulator attached to me and I thought Ron was a hottie, he flipped over this dress…Matched with my black heels and all I have to do is bat my eyes at him and ask nicely and I'll be the one with the Jacuzzi."_

Kim walked out the door of her room and headed for the dining room, _"Of course I want the room to help out with the mission not because it's bigger and nicer than what I have."_

She walked up the stairs to the dining room and jaw hit the floor, there before her stood Ron in a tailor fitted tuxedo with Bonnie in a black evening gown, and black stiletto heels with elbow length white gloves on. Her hair was styled and her makeup was perfect.

Kim was starting to turn and head back to her room to work on her hair when Ron spotted her, "Hey KP, come on up, this is a badical reception here."

"Great…Ron…you look spankin'." Kim smiled weakly.

Ron smiled, "You think so…Rennard did a great job and even made a little tux for Rufus."

Rufus upon hearing his name popped out of Ron's pocket and spread both arms, "Stylin'"

Bonnie looked Kim over and offered an appraisal of her dress, "That was a nice dress when I saw it at Club Banana two years ago…Discount rack Kim?"

Kim smiled stiffly, "Why Bonnie what wonderful material, you must let someone turn it into a dress one day."

Ron looked around nervously, "Ah ha, ha, ummm…Maybe we should mingle and meet people and try to find more tropical drinks or something."

"I don't think you should have anymore of those drinks Ron they don't agree with you " Kim scolded him.

Bonnie glared at her, "If Ron wants to have one of those fruity drinks he can have one. Are you trying to be his mother or are you just naturally a control freak."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Well for your information, I am an expert in all things Ron and when he has one of those drinks it knocks him out."

Bonnie didn't hear her as she had left to mingle at Ron's side. Kim shook her head, "That Bonnie is playing games with Ron, well it won't work on me…I am not jellin'."

"Oh Ronald, what a great looking tux did Rennard do the work?" Junior asked.

Monique's eyes grew big, "You mean Ron is wearing a Rennard original?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "And me."

Bonnie slid in next to Ron and took his arm, "Rennard was so impressed with Ron's natural male physique that he wants Ron to walk the runway for him next month in Milan."

Kim walked up to join the group, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her, everyone was captivated by Ron's designer threads. Monique shook her head, "Shut up…You mean Ron's going to become a fashion model."

Ron straightened up, "Well I don't like to brag but I do have a natural charisma that just exudes through no matter what I wear?"

Kim started laughing, "Please, the only thing you exude is grease when you eat too many nacos."

Monique glared at Kim, "If Rennard thinks Ron has a perfect physique, then he does."

"I…uhhh…was only kidding." Kim said trying to lighten the mood.

Junior shook his head, "You are lucky that Ron is your friend, I for one would no longer be talking to you."

Senor Senior, Sr. walked into the lobby of the dining room, "If you will all be seated now, dinner will be served in five minutes."

Bonnie yanked on Ron's arm and pulled him away from Kim, "Come on Ron let's go inside and leave the common riff raff to herself."

Kim's eyes bulged out, _"If there weren't so many people around Bonnie I'd show you all about a common butt kicking."_

Bonnie pulled Ron far enough ahead that she could talk to him without Kim over hearing, she urgently whispered to him, "Now you remember what I told you?"

Ron nodded and whispered to her, "Yea, after diner get her by herself and then confidently tell her how I feel about her."

Senor Senior, Jr. took Monique by the hand and escorted her to a seat right next to his near the head of the table, "My pretty banana girl gets to sit next to me."

Monique was all smiles as she looked at Kim, "I get to sit next to Junior."

Kim rolled her eyes, "He is to die for."

Senor Senior, Sr. stood before his guests, "Is everyone having a good time?"

Everyone nodded except Kim and Senior, Sr. smiled, "Marvelous, our waiters will be bringing around our diner salads soon except for you Ms. Possible, since you are in the economy accommodations your quarter pound all beef hot dog and potato chips will be served to you shortly."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "You are kidding…right?"

Senior, Sr. looked concerned, "No, I do believe that is what is on the menu for the economy room…Oh yes forgive me…There will also be a sprig of parsley on the plate as well."

Kim nodded her head and smiled stiffly, "Oh one mustn't forget the parsley."

Diner passed quietly, everyone seemed to enjoy their prime rib and cheesy twice baked potato for the main course. Rufus was able to polish off two of the potatoes and lay in the middle of the table with a contented smile on his face.

Kim chewed her hot dog slowly and then enjoyed her jello cup for desert while everyone else had healthy slices of German Black Forest cake. She shook her head and looked at her well fed friends, _"When we get out of this place, Betty Director is going to have some fast talking to do."_

After diner Bonnie excused herself and raced ahead to find a hiding place near the pool, that is where she and Ron had figured the best place to talk to Kim by herself would be and she didn't want to miss a thing.

She hid in the bushes near the bench where Ron was going to tell Kim all about his feelings for her, _"I hope all this is worth the amount of work I put in."_

Sure enough shortly afterwards Kim and Ron approached the bench, "So you see Ron, I should really be the one staying in the big room…right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, _"Great little Ms. Perfect is trying to take his room and the loser will probably let her have it."_

Ron shrugged, "I don't know Kim, I kind of like the food and the economy food doesn't really impress me or Rufus very much."

Kim shook her head, "Forget it Ron, what did you want to talk about?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Do you remember at lunch when I was talking to you about…liking someone and being afraid to tell the other person about it?"

Kim giggled, "Ron, you don't have to go any further…I can see that your crushing on Bonnie and I'm cool with it."

Ron shook his head, "No…that's wasn't who I was talking about…After you began seeing Josh…I was…I didn't want to say anything because of…how you might…react."

Kim took Ron's hand, "That is so sweet Ron, I mean it's normal for boys your age to have these feelings and all."

"Really…so…your not feeling awkweired or anything about it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Jealous, Noooooo not at all but I really think that Josh prefers girls, but I really think it's sweet that you like Josh like I do and you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me."

Ron began to panic, "No, that's not who I was…"

"Josh is pretty forward thinking about such things and I'm sure he'd be flattered but I know for a fact though that Josh does prefer girls…Have you ever thought about Ned?" Kim inquired.

Ron's eyes sprang on open, "No Kim, It's YOU that I'm talking about I like YOU!"

Kim's eyes widened, "Oh…I see…ummm…Well Ron your too immature to have a girlfriend right now…I mean…You like Bonnie of all people, I mean Bonnie for crying out loud…I mean sure she's OK looking but I can't imagine why you actually like her."

Bonnie gnashed her teeth from her hiding spot, "And why shouldn't he like me?"

"And then Josh, and now me…Your just too random for a girlfriend."

Ron shook his head slowly, "B…but Kim…"

She took his hand, "Ron maybe in a couple of years you'll be ready for a relationship as rich and fulfilling as the one Josh and I have but now just isn't the right time for you…I think it best we just remain friends…OK?"

Kim then patted his hand, stood up from the bench and walked away.

Ron sat on the bench shell shocked, _"What went wrong…I did everything Bonnie told me too?"_

Bonnie walked over and sat next to him, "Well that didn't go to well."

"No…no it didn't." Ron said quietly.

Rufus popped out of his pocket and made an airplane noise while acting like he was crashing, "Crash and burn"

Ron closed his eyes and nodded, "Yea, crash and burn."

Bonnie smiled, "Ron, we'll just amp up the pressure on her tomorrow…I've got some can't miss ideas that catch her attention for sure."

"Really?" Ron said hopefully.

Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs, "Just you leave it to me."

He smiled, "OK, Bonnie, I don't think it can get any worse than it is now…I mean she wants to hook me up with Ned…Yuck."

Rufus began laughing, "Yea, Ned Yuck."

Bonnie giggled, "Mad Dog by the time I'm finished with you, there won't be any question about the fact you like girls."

Ron let out a deep breath and smiled, "Thanks Bonnie…Thanks for being my friend on this."

Bonnie was touched and didn't quite know how to respond, "Well…ummm…No big…Just don't tell anyone back home what I did, remember it's our little secret."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Things are looking more and more interesting for our intrepid teens on Senior Island. Thanks for the reviews, I'm having a blast writing this.

* * *

Kim awoke for day two of her plan to uncover the growing evil of Senior Island. She walked into her small bathroom, _"OK, brush my teeth, hang my tooth brush up, step to the left, close the door, turn the water on…ignore that it's red from all the rusty pipes."_

She watched the water run for a few minutes until it began to clear up a little, she stepped into the tub and jumped back out, _"No hot water…This will be tough but not impossible…because nothings impossible for a Possible."_

Once out of the shower it was time to get dressed for the day, _"White mid rift shirt with a pink heart in the middle, cargo pants, Reeboks, and topped off with a pair of Oakley sunglasses and I'll fit right in with the others."_

Kim opened the door to her room and looked both ways to make sure she was unobserved by the evil staff of Senior Island, _"I think I'll do some exploring outside the resort today…If the evil plan their working on isn't inside the resort, then it must be outside of the prying eyes of a certain guest."_

"KIM, Kim, Hey" Ron called to her as he was on his way to breakfast with Bonnie

Bonnie elbowed Ron hard, "Oh Hi Kim, ewwww bad hair day huh…Can't say as I blame you for wearing sunglasses.".

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head and muttered under her breath, "So much for trying to remain low profile."

"Oh is that Kim Possible coming out of her tiny economy room…Hi Kim." Junior said as he waived happily while his other hand was around Monique's waist.

Monique smiled and waived, "Come on Kim and get some breakfast."

Kim frowned, "I'll see you all in the dining room."

Senior, Sr. greeted the teenagers in the dinning room, "Today for breakfast we have steak and eggs, buiscuits and gravey and fresh pineapple and a wide selection of beverages for your enjoyment.

Then with a bow towards Kim, Senior, Sr. outlined her menu for the morning, "And for Ms. Possible in the economy room we have two Eggo waffles and a carton of chocolate milk…Syrup for the waffles is of course completely complimentary."

Kim smiled and watched her friends dig into their scrumptious breakfast, _"I hope they all get diarrhea…Except Ron because I might need him to help me later."_

Kim poured syrup on her waffles and eyed Bonnie touching Ron's shoulder while talking to her, _"I'm not Jellin' Ron likes me and not Josh…I think, he was sooo unfocused last night…I bet he found those tropical drinks again."_

Bonnie leaned in close to Ron and took a fork full of eggs and fed them to Ron, "What are we going to do today Ronnikins."

Ron blushed, "Uhhhhhhh work on our tans, so I…can rub you again….er' rub sun block on you…I mean."

"Later maybe Mad Dog, I thought…we would enjoy exploring the island together." Bonnie said as she leaned in close to his ear and then stuck her tongue in his ear, this caused Ron to jump.

Kim sat straight up in her chair, "I was going to explore the island." Then in a low menacing voice she grinned at the two of them, "Mind if I tag along with you guys?"

Bonnie smiled a wicked little grin and batted her eyes at Kim, "Kim you of all people should know that three's a crowd."

"I think I've heard enough here, I think I've just lost my apatite." Kim said as she threw down her fork and rose from the table.

Ron smiled at her, "Hey Kim if your done, can I have your chocolate milk."

Kim cocked her head to the side and began to nod very quickly; it was all she could do to keep from hurling the carton at him, "Sure Ron." Then she turned and quickly left the room.

Once Kim was out of the dining room, Bonnie sat back in her chair, "OK Ron, she's burning with jealousy now…I think I might know how to push her over the edge and get her to reveal her true feelings for you."

Ron smiled weakly, "You do?"

Bonnie nodded and then laid out her plan of action, "Oh yea, ask her to baby-sit the pink thing, so you can go for a moonlit walk with me tonight…Tell her that I don't like…the pink thing and you need to leave it with her for a while so you can walk with me."

Rufus looked up quickly and glared at Bonnie and then stuck out his tongue before finishing Kim's Eggo waffles for her. Ron rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know…I mean Kim and Rufus are cool with each other…I don't get it?"

"You dolt it's not about Rufus, it's about you spending the evening with me." Bonnie whispered angrily at him.

Ron's lifted his eyebrows, "Ohhhhhhh I get it."

Junior and Monique watched the exchange between Kim, Ron and Bonnie, Junior shook his head, "I don't get it, why does Kim not like Ron but yet not want Ron to spend time with Bonnie who clearly does seem to like him?"

Monique put both elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, "Because Kim really does like Ron, Josh is pretty but she's around Ron more."

Junior shook his head, "So Bonnie likes Ron and Kim likes Ron also?"

"Ummm Hmmmm, that's about the size of it my RRBF." Monique told him as she watched Bonnie and Ron talking quietly.

Junior put a finger to his mouth, "The whole thing makes my head hurt…So what are we going to do today my banana girl."

Monique smiled, "I want to go shopping."

"Shut up girl friend, I am all about shopping and dancing and fashions…We have a gift shop with lots of signature apparel from the great designers of the world." Junior informed her happily.

Monique's eyes lit up, "Do you have a family discount card?"

Junior nodded and Monique turned to Bonnie and Ron, "We'll see you guys later, we're going shopping."

They waived and said their farewells as the couple left the dining room, then Ron turned back to Bonnie, "Are you sure this is going to work."

"Trust me Mad Dog, what could possibly go wrong."

* * *

Kim walked casually down towards the lagoon trying to concentrate on evil but having no luck, _"She put a tongue in his ear….That is sooooo gross, does she even know where that ears been?"_

She hopped behind a bush and eyed the lagoon, _"I bet the evil is just on the other side and over the hill."_

Bonnie elbowed Ron, "Kim just hid behind that bush, what do you say to giving her a bit of a show?"

Ron smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically and gave her a wink, "Yea…I gotcha ya."

She grabbed Ron's hand and the two of them ran towards the lagoon, Bonnie stopped and turned and gave Ron a big hug and in an unnaturally loud voice asked, "Let's take off our clothes and go swimming?"

Ron in an equally unnaturally loud voice agreed and then his eyes grew large as Bonnie peeled off her shirt to reveal the top part of her bikini, Ron couldn't get his shirt off fast enough.

Kim's eyes went large, _"She's going to swim naked with Ron…RON WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK…I can't let this happen."_

Kim jumped up from behind the bush she was hiding behind, "RON…Good to see you, I…I need your help…searching for…evil."

Bonnie grabbed her shirt and in mock surprise, "Kim, how long have you been spying on us?"

Ron also replied in mock surprise, "Yea…I…I was just thinking…the same thing."

Kim looked at both of them, "I…I wasn't spying…I was looking for the Senior's evil plan or something."

Bonnie pulled her shirt back over her head and flipped the hair out of her eyes, "Come on Ron, let's go find someplace where we can have some privacy."

Ron turned his nose up as he turned to leave with Bonnie, "Yea privacy."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocked and stuck out his tongue, "Yea privacy."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them, _"Great, now she's got him acting like her, she's ruining Ron."_

She continued brooding about Bonnie and Ron, _"I've got to get Ron alone, I think I may have hurt his feelings by suggesting he's gay…Or maybe he's putting on a show to cover up the fact he's gay and ashamed of his feelings for Josh?"_

At the top of the hill looked down into a valley and spotted another swimming pool, _"But what would that do to Bonnie if she actually did like Ron and then found out he is gay?"_

She looked at the pool and small buildings surrounding the pool and made her way down to search the area for signs of the evil plan, _"I mean…I don't like Bonnie but I would hate to see her hurt because Ron's uncomfortable coming out of the closet."_

She slipped behind two palm trees, _"What if he comes out of the closet and Josh likes him back…I'd have to beat him up…No…He's still my friend it shouldn't matter if he's gay and attracted to my boyfriend."_

The image of Ron trying to claw her eyes out in a fight over Josh made Kim giggle; she quickly suppressed it as she wanted no noise as she searched the area, _"Head in the game Kim."_

"Girl what is your problem?"

Kim jumped about six foot in the air and turned to see Iris is a swim suit, holding a bag, a towel and a romance novel.

Kim staggered backwards unsure about what to do, "I…I…I'm searching for evidence of the Senior's evil plan."

Irish shook her head, "I'd hit you upside the head with a broom if it wasn't my day off…Girl you are in the employee's recreation and living area."

"Soooooo the evil plan isn't here?" Kim asked nervously.

Iris shook her head, "You want me to tell you about the evil plan?"

Kim smiled and shook her head eagerly, "YES"

Iris chuckled, "The plan is to keep a proud black woman down…I've been doing these sorts of jobs for…goin' on twenty years, I should be running this place."

Kim's shoulders slumped, "Oh…Well…Thanks anyway."

She turned and walked back up the hill, _"They have to be up to something evil…Wait…if it's not them…It must be Bonnie…She's trying to turn Ron against me."_

The trip back to the resort didn't take long as Kim ran the entire way, _"Bonnie you will not succeed in splitting me and Ron up."_

She made it back to the resort in record time and ran into Monique and Junior coming out of the gift shop, "Monique have you seen Ron and Bonnie?"

"Ummmm…Yea…I think they're back at the pool." Monique said absently.

"Kim Possible are you not the least bit curious about the packages that Monique and I are carrying?" Junior asked.

Kim put her hands on her hips, "OK Junior what is in the packages that you and Monique are carrying."

Junior smiled broadly, "We have clothes inside the packages."

Monique giggled, "We got everything on Junior's family discount."

Junior nodded, "Father calls it my five finger discount."

Kim glared at Monique, "You stole all this stuff?"

Monique returned the glare, "NO…Junior gave them to me."

"Look I know you and your father are up to something and I'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later, but right now…I have to find Ron." Kim said as she turned to go to the pool.

Junior watched Kim running towards the swimming pool, "She is a very strange girl."

Monique laughed, "Tell me about it."

* * *

She passed by the dinning room and saw Ron, and he waived for her to come inside, "Hey KP" 

Kim looked at him suspiciously, "Hi Ron"

Ron looked at the floor, it was clear he was very nervous, "Look about last night…I didn't mean to…ummmm…Hey can you watch Rufus for me tonight…Bonnie wants a little alone time with me…and I'd like some…alone time with her…If you know what I mean."

Kim's jaw dropped open, "Ummmm…Yea…Sure…What's Josh going to think?"

He shook his head, "What?"

She held up her hands, "Sorry, of course I'll watch Rufus tonight."

Ron exhaled, "Great…I was afraid you'd say no…with it being Bonnie and all."

"No…No…I'm cool with Bonnie and all." Kim said as she started to look around and then she realized she couldn't catch her breath as she was beginning to hyper ventilate.

"Kim are you OK?" Ron asked concerned about his friend.

Kim was trying to talk but her voice had seized up, "ROOM…Need to go…ROOM."

Ron nodded, "OK, I'll walk with you to make sure you get there."

They made the walk back to the economy rooms and Kim opened her door and Ron followed her inside, "Kim…Your behaving…kind of strange…This wouldn't be because Bonnie and I are friends would it."

Kim stood up right and waived a hand in the air, "Nawwwww…I'm cool with Bonnie."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "Look Kim just because Bonnie and I are friends, it's not going to change what we're all about."

Kim looked up hopefully, "It's not?"

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "No"

"RON, are you in there with KIM!" Bonnie's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Kim looked at the door, "Bonnie can't come in here."

Ron winced, "KIM!"

She shook her head, "No she really can't come in here, the safe occupancy number for this room is two and with Rufus in her we're pushing it."

Rufus looked at the two of them and then sucked in his stomach as much as he could.

Ron nodded, "I'll just go ahead and leave Rufus here with you then."

"RON, Come out of that room now."

He smiled and waived, Kim waived sadly as Ron left the room. She put her ear to the door to try and hear what they were going to talk about.

Ron met Bonnie in the hallway and winked, she winked back, and said in a very loud voice, "SO DO YOU THINK KIM IS ALRIGHT WITH US?"

Ron put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and answered her in an equally loud voice, "SHE"LL BE OK!"

Kim pursed her lips and began as slow burn, she turned away from the door and tripped over a suitcase and landed on her bed. She punched her pillow and looked sternly at Rufus, "I'll show them OK, Bonnie's really starting to push my buttons Rufus."

Rufus stuck out his tongue, "Bonnie…Yuck"

* * *

Ron and Bonnie went for a quick lunch by the pool. Bonnie was really upbeat because her perfect plan to hook up Ron with Kim was working like a charm, "So tell me, when you finally get to take Kim out…What are you two going to do?" 

Ron smiled and looked at his plate of food, "I don't know, I haven't really thought that far, I mean…I have these little fantasies of maybe taking her to dinner….You know, someplace nice…Then maybe to one of those musicals at the Forum theater."

Bonnie giggled, "I didn't know you liked those musical shows they have there during the summer."

"Awwwww…My parents took me thee about five years ago to see the Wizard of Oz…It was the first time I ever saw live theater…It's kind of funny what sticks with you." Ron said absently as he took a drink of his soda.

Bonnie looked at Ron and smiled, "That sounds like a really nice date."

"You really think so?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes I think so." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"No…I mean, if Kim said yes and we actually went out…She would like something like that?" Ron asked nervously as he started to think of all the things that could go wrong on such a date.

Bonnie took Ron's hand, "Ron that sounds like a great date, she'd be crazy not to have a good time."

Ron's spotted Kim coming up the steps, "Here comes Kim."

Bonnie jumped out of her chair and into Ron's lap and when she saw Kim she picked up a French fry, "Would my little Ronnikins like a French fry."

Ron smiled and took the fry from her, and then turned to face Kim, "Oh hey KP."

"Ohhhhhh Kim thanks for watching Rufus tonight…I never knew how much fun our mascot could be." Bonnie cooed as she cradled Ron's head to her shoulder.

Then Bonnie put a hand under his chin and brought his face around and began to kiss him.

Kim watched and then looked at Rufus, "I feel like a loop has just been made and I'm not part of it."

Rufus looked at her sadly, "Awww Poor Girl."

Kim turned and walked sadly away, Ron peaked and saw her leaving and broke the kiss, "Kim's gone now."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You don't tell me when she leaves, I tell you." As she once again renewed their kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Had to work in a quicky chapter for my small story. Warning, there is kissing and butt squeezing in this chapter so beware!

* * *

Kim and Rufus met with the others for diner that night, she was anxiously awaiting what new inexpensive food she would be treated to tonight, _"I see Ron and Bonnie have Steak and Lobster and for me, I get a slice of cheese pizza and a bread stick…I would probably eat better if I worked here…THAT'S IT!"_

She sat back in her seat happily, _"The employee cafeteria…It's one floor below us, I'll just pose as a disgruntled worker and have a decent meal and try to pick up on the employee gossip…That will be how I learn of the evil plan."_

"Rufus, did you eat my pizza?" She asked as she made her voice sound harsh to frighten the poor mole rat.

Rufus pulled his head in, "Sorry…Cheese?"

Kim smiled, "That's ok Rufus, I have a plan."

"Uh Oh" Rufus said quietly, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Kim"

She looked up and had to pry her eyes away from Ron and Bonnie sitting so close that they were nose to nose while staring into each other's eyes and feeding one another. Monique was the one who called for her, "Ummm…Yes?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" Monique asked in a much tweaked voice.

Kim shook her head, "No…Are you mad?"

Senior, Sr. shook his head, "tsk, tsk, tsk, It is rude not to listen when a friend is speaking to you…I am surprised at you Ms. Possible for this…breach of etiquette.

Monique nodded, "Yea, I am too, what about you Junior?"

Junior looked up from his plate, "Huh, What is it my banana girl?"

Monique shook her head, "Junior were you listening to me?"

Junior put a finger to his mouth, "No…Are you mad?"

"Noooooo, how could I ever be mad at my RRBF…It wasn't important anyway." Monique said with grin.

Kim shook her head, _"I don't believe this."_

She pushed her chair back and stood up, "Ron, I'm going for a walk…I might need your help later."

Ron's eyes never left Bonnie's, "OK Monique…see y a."

Kim turned bright red and began to leave the room, she could barely hear Ron ask Bonnie what Monique had said.

"Bonnie what did Monique say?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Who cares"

"Yea"

Kim growled as she left the room, _"Once we leave here, I will just have to find a new side kick…Tara? No she looks at Josh way too much for my liking…Ned? No too many work hours…Brick? No football practice…"_

Once Kim had left the dining room Bonnie and Ron separated and began to giggle and whisper to each other, "Did you see how mad she got when you called her Monique."

Ron chuckled, "Oh man she turned beat red when you said 'Who cares'…I thought she was going to bust a vein in her neck."

Bonnie began to laugh so hard that came close to having the soda that she was drinking come out of her nose, "Making Kim angry is fun isn't it?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "If I knew making her mad and jealous was so much fun I might have discovered girls sooner."

* * *

Kim stormed back to her room, "He didn't even look at me…AT ME!"

Rufus knew enough to be frightened when Kim was angry, so he tried to hide behind a suitcase, "Ohhhh mannn"

Kim began to undress, "All I have to do to pass for an employee is to dress shabbily, be under paid and pissed off."

Rufus watched as she pinned her hair into a bun and tucked it underneath a baseball cap, she then put on a blue top and a pair of jeans.

Kim stood looking at the transformation in the mirror, "There now I look shabby, GJ doesn't pay me so I'm under paid…Boy am I under paid, and I'm pissed off…Got it…Let's go Rufus."

Rufus ran out from behind the suitcase and climbed up Kim's leg to find his usual hiding place inside of a pocket, "Let's eat…yum, yum"

They snuck down the stairway towards the kitchen, there was little activity coming from down there mostly dishwashers waiting to finish the last of the evenings dinner dishes. She walked to where she was jumped by Iris the day before and there she could smell food, _"Employee cafeteria, here we come."_

There were only a handful of employee's in the cafeteria, so she picked up a plate and walked to the steam table, _"Rib tips, baked chicken, pork chops, they do eat better than I do!"_

She quickly made a plate and piled the food up high, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days and she knew Rufus would be in on the action. She grabbed a soda and sat at a table near some other employees to try and find out the Senior's evil scheme.

She looked at two men in kitchen attire talking at the next table, _"French, I don't speak French…Wait it could be a code of some kind…If I wasn't so hungry I'd try to break it somehow."_

Kim had to slow her eating down because the way she was attacking the plate was drawing unwanted attention. Rufus popped out of her pocket and grabbed a dinner roll and some cheese and disappeared again.

"Don't get any crumbs in the pockets." She whispered urgently to Rufus.

* * *

Bonnie and Ron changed into their swim suits for their walk on the evening stroll, they held hands as they walked on the white sandy beach, "Remember Ron we're only holding hands just in case Kim sees us."

Ron smiled, Bonnie wasn't sounding to convincing to him anymore but he played along, "Oh…Yea…I remember."

She spotted a large palm try that faced the ocean and the sunset, "Let's go sit under that tree."

He nodded and followed her to the tree. She had him sit down first, then she had him spread his legs so she could take a seat on the ground between them. She lay back against his chest and together they both watched the sun go down.

Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye, "This is so romantic."

Ron wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tight, "Bonnie…this is going to sound crazy…No…I better not say it."

She turned her head back to look at him, "You can say whatever you want, I won't get mad."

He smiled and looked away down the beach, "I know this might sound crazy…but I'm starting to not care if Kim sees us or not."

Bonnie smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I…I'm starting to feel the same way."

They sat together watching the sunset and once the sun had passed from the sky the two young lovers began to kiss, tentatively at first and then more passionately. Together the two had awakened some deep longing that each of them held, and what started out as a plan to develop a relationship between Ron and Kim had now changed.

Bonnie was the only thing that seemed to mater in Ron's mind, he couldn't put a finger on when the change of plan had occurred but it did occur, _"How could I have been so blind to Bonnie for so long?"_

Ron was full of surprises and had captured something in Bonnie's imagination, she couldn't place it but she knew if Kim tried to interfere with her new man, martial arts expert or no. She was going to be in for one hell of a cat fight, _"How did he become so ungeeky? Where on earth had he learned how to kiss like this? Why didn't I see this before?"_

The two made their way back towards the resort, neither of them talking, each lost in their own private thoughts until they reached the resort and Bonnie saw Kim coming up the stairs from the employee's cafeteria.

She quickly pushed Ron against the wall and in an hurried voice she barked out an order, "Ron, grab my butt." Then she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

Bonnie was still wearing the thong bikini from the previous day and when Ron grabbed her butt he grabbed a bare ass cheek. Kim came to the top of the stairs and saw the two of them and snapped.

"RON YOU LET THAT BUTT GO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!"

The two startled lovers jumped at the sound of Kim screaming at them, then Ron narrowed his eyes, "Well considering I've been with this butt…I mean Bonnie all day I think I have a pretty good idea where it's been."

Kim's eyes bulged out and she began to turn red at Ron disobeying a direct order from her, when a voice from behind her took her by surprise.

"Ron you go right on squeezing Bonnie's butt."

Kim spun to face Monique, "Don't tell me you approve of Ron's butt squeezing?"

Monique smiled and shook her head, "You're jellin' because he's squeezing Bonnie's butt and not yours."

She took a step back from her friend, "That's not true."

Bonnie stroked Ron's chest, "Trust me Kim, he can squeeze my butt all he wants, so go save the world or something…'K'."

Kim was beat red to the point where her skin began to match her hair, "RON WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY!"

Ron chuckled, "KP, I think she'd be thrilled that I wasn't gay for Josh Mankey."

Kim fumed, "Well Josh would never consider squeezing my butt."

Bonnie chuckled, "What a shame."

The new couple began kissing again and Ron kept squeezing Bonnie's butt, Monique took Kim by the arm and led her away, "Let's head back inside…Then you can watch Junior squeeze my butt."

Kim glared at Monique, "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Monique put her hands together in mock desperation, "My just a friend is romantically involved with another girl, and it's not me, what will I doooooooo…Hell yea, I think it's funny."

Kim calmed down considerably, "Well he is my just a friend…isn't he?"

Monique shrugged, "I don't know what waffles around in that head of yours, let's go sneak into the luxury pantry and drown your troubles in ice cream."

Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket, "Ice Cream"

The two friends laughed and headed off towards the luxury pantry for a raid on its refrigerator.

* * *

Once they had left Ron pulled away from Bonnie, "I thought we didn't care if Kim was around or not."

Bonnie blushed and chuckled, "Oh yea…I forgot…Well back to kissing and butt squeezing."

The two began to kiss and hold one another for another couple of hours and Ron did lots of butt squeezing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a little long, I've set myself a limit of around 2,500 words per chapter, this on is 2,800 but I think it's worth the extra 300 words. CAUTION: A little salty language, hot tubs, tropical drinks, and frank talks about E.D. and steriods and of course Evil.

* * *

Kim awoke well after breakfast was over the next morning; Ron had come by at 1:30 AM to pick up Rufus. He didn't have to wake her up because she couldn't sleep. Every time she had closed her eyes all she could picture was Ron squeezing 'That Girls' bare buttocks.

She was also feeling guilty for polishing off a pint of Neapolitan ice cream all by herself. When Ron picked up Rufus they had an argument which consisted mostly of Kim scolding Ron for not being more virtuous and Ron declaring that Bonnie liked having her butt squeezed and that she should try getting hers squeezed from time to time.

The argument came to an end when Kim declared that no one was ever going to squeeze her butt and Ron agreeing with her as he left. Kim didn't go to sleep till well after four in the morning from being so upset.

Kim sat on the bed after drying her hair, _"Why should I care if Ron's squeezing anybodies butt…I mean as long as he washes afterwards."_

She looked at herself in the mirror, "The water from these rusty pipes is killing my hair, I wish I had bought more conditioner with me.."

"_Where to look for the senior's evil scheme today…Well Junior's not overly bright, maybe…No that would get Monique all upset, bad enough that Ron's mad at me."_ She thought sadly to herself.

Kim finished dressing and walked out the door and down to the beach and sat down under a palm tree, _"Maybe there is no evil plan and that's why GJ wouldn't spring for a better room…They thought I was just being paranoid."_

She stared out at the cool blue ocean and watched the occasional gull fly by, _"I wonder if Josh would squeeze my butt…It would probably be kind squeezing not hard and vulgar like Ron was doing to Bonnie."_

There was a breeze coming in from the ocean and Kim closed her eyes, _"I wish I could talk to Josh, maybe there is a way I can…Wade can figure it out."_

Kim got up and ran back to the resort to get her Kimmunicator, _"I wish I could figure out why this is bothering me so much…I never noticed what strong hands Ron had before this…Stop it…Head in the game Kim."_

Once inside her room she fished the Kimmunicator out of her special female crime fighting purse and keyed contacted the young computer guru, "Wade, I need a favor…Can you patch me thru to Josh Mankey's cell phone?"

Wade shrugged, "Do you know what time it is here? Josh's cell phone? Any luck on finding the Senior's evil plan."

Kim frowned, "NO…I haven't given up yet though."

Wade's face disappeared and then Kim heard the ringing of a telephone and a girl answered it, "Hello" There was a small amount of giggling, "Stop it Josh."

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator, "TARA!"

"Oh Hi, Kim…Josh is a little busy right now…Ouch…Stop biting my butt." Tara scolded the unseen Josh Mankey.

"Hey Kim, you know how your always gone on missions and stuff…well me and Josh became kind of close while you were gone…ohhhhhh Josh that feels sooooo goooood…"

Kim sat on the bed with her mouth open, _"He never bit my butt."_

"Josh do you want to tell Kim about us?"

There was silence for a bit and then some more giggling and whispering, "Josh says to call back in the morning, he's busy right now….Ouch."

The Kimmunicator went dead as Tara ended the call. Kim sat in the small room staring at the device before putting it away. Her mind was blank as she walked out of the darkened room and into the sunlight.

She walked towards the pool and saw that Ron had graduated to rubbing sun block on the front of the now topless Bonnie. She turned away and walked back towards the lagoon there were folding tables without table cloths still standing with folding chairs from the day they arrived.

Kim walked over to one of the tables and turned it over, she started throwing chairs and anything else that she could find nearby. She was screaming incomprehensible words and growling.

Junior and Monique stared at her from the deck of the resort that over looked the lagoon. Junior pointed, "Is that Kim Possible freaking out by the lagoon."

Monique nodded, "Yea, I guess I better talk to her later."

Just as she said that Kim screamed out, "I'M LOOSING EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT!"

"Yea, I better talk to her...Now….I'll meet you in the dining room for dinner, OK?" She said to Junior before giving him a big hug.

"Whatever you say my banana girl…You always seem to know best." Junior said with a grin.

Monique returned the grin, "Got that right, big boy."

* * *

Kim slumped down into the last folding chair she hadn't flung into the lagoon, she was breathing heavily from the screaming and exertion, "What do I do now."

"You can get your skinny white ass out there and get those chairs out of the water."

She jumped out of the chair just as the first blow from the broom hit the chair, Iris was back from her day off, "GIT, GIT out there and git those chairs or 'The Man's' gonna have one of us do it and I ain't dragging no chairs from out of that water."

Kim ran into the water and began grabbing chairs as fast as she could, _"Why me?"_

Iris stood on the shore of the lagoon holding the broom menacingly, "Why you want to throw all those fine white chairs into the water anyway?"

Kim threw a chair up onto the shore, "My boyfriend Josh started cheating on me with one of my friends."

Iris chuckled, "See that's what happens you drag your fool ass all the way out here talkin' shit about evil plans and you ignore your man."

Kim turned and began walking out into the water for more chairs, "I help people that's what I do."

"Oh yea…'huh'…I don't see you helping anybody around here unless there's a broom involved." Iris pointed out.

She shook her head as she retrieved another set of chairs, "I stop people from taking over the world and…and all kinds of stuff."

Iris chuckled, "So you so busy saving the world, you neglect your man and expect him to just sit around and do nothin'…Course he's gonna find him a new woman."

Kim threw the chairs up on shore, "No, it's not like that, Josh was cool with what I do."

"Then why do you think he found him a new girl…Listen honey, men are easy to please, feed em', little sex, let them watch football on TV and they're happy." Iris told Kim with a big happy smile.

"Then why ain't you got no man"

Iris spun and confronted Monique, "Cause I don't like football, got a problem with that?"

Monique walked up to her unafraid of the broom wielding laundry attendant, "What if I do you gonna swat me with your broom, get your dried up old ass out of here. I'm the resident boy expert."

Monique then turned her attention to Kim, "Girl get your ass at of that water and let the help fetch those chairs."

Iris brought the broom stick back to swat Monique, she saw this and shoved a hand in the pocket of her Bermuda shorts, "Bitch, don't make me have to cut you."

Iris lowered the broom, "You ain't got no knife."

Monique took her hand out of her pocket, "I might, momma didn't raise no fool, now run your silly ass back up to that resort and fold some sheets or somthin'"

Iris put her hand on her hip, "Supposin' I ain't got no sheets to fold."

Monique got right up to within inches of her face, "Then you carry your skanky ass somewhere out of my face, that's what you do."

Iris's eyes got big, "Bitch no one talks to me like that."

Monique smiled, "Bring it on woman and I'll show you how we do things downtown."

Kim watched the argument and decided that things were going a little too far, "I…I got all the chairs out of the water."

Both Monique and Iris turned to Kim and at the same time, "SHUT YOUR ASS UP!"

Kim smiled uneasily and waived, "OK"

Iris's nerve broke first, and shook her broom at Monique "Good thing my break is over or I'd bust you upside your head."

Monique put her hand on hip, "Woman, I'd shove that broom stick up your ass and be dancin' you all over this island, now git your ass up that hill."

Iris started to walk up the hill, "This ain't over girl."

"Uh huh, you better hope it is or I'll bust you in your mouth and knock those false teeth of yours clean out of your mouth." Monique said with her hand on hip and her head bobbing around menacingly.

Kim watched Iris walk up the hill muttering to herself, and knew Monique had skills she needed to possess, "WOW, Monique that was great, can you teach me to that."

Monique turned and smiled, "That was fun, I don't get a chance to truly display my skills too much in Middleton."

Then she began to laugh, "Teach you…Girl you either got the rhythm or you don't…and you don't…Now drag your ass out of that water and tell me what your problem is."

Kim came trudging out of the water, "I…I called Josh…You know to make me feel better about the whole RonBon thing…He's seeing Tara now."

Monique nodded, "Seen it comin' Tara been making eyes at Josh for a while now."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked exasperated.

"Because I figured you were only going out with Josh to avoid your feelings for Ron." Monique said in a serious voice.

Kim laughed, "Nooo, me and Ron are just friends."

Monique stared at Kim, and this made her nervous, "Really"

"Well let's head back to your room and get you changed." Monique said as she looked at her rather soggy friend.

As they were walking up the hill Monique started the conversation again, "Then why so upset about Ron and Bonnie?"

Kim was ready for this question, "Because Bonnie is going to use and hurt him…It's not fair to Ron."

Monique smiled, "So you're not the least bit jellin' over the RonBon thing?"

Kim laughed, "No why should I care if Ron went from squeezing her butt to rubbing her breasts."

"WHAT…SHUT UP…She didn't…" Monique gasped.

"What?"

Monique smiled and shook her head, "You better find you a new side kick, Ron's going to be retiring when we get back to Middleton."

Kim laughed, "No he won't, it's what we do?"

Monique laughed, "I have the feeling squeezing butts and rubbing breasts is what Ron's going to be interested in doing for quite sometime."

Kim shook her head, "No he'll come to his senses and realize Bonnie isn't right for him."

Monique narrowed her eyes, "Just who is right for Ron?"

They reached Kim's room and went inside. Kim looked around and shrugged before peeling off her wet pants and shirt, "Monique can you throw these out the door while I grab a quick shower?"

Monique looked at her, "Out the door?"

Kim stretched her arms out and came close to touching both walls of her room, "As you can see there's not much room in here."

She went into the bathroom for a quick shower and Monique shook her head and walked outside and hung the wet clothes up on a tie wall just outside the room, _"She's going to try and avoid my question."_

Kim walked out of the shower and began to dry off, _"How do I know what girl is right for Ron…I just know it isn't Bonnie."_

She hopped out of the shower and began to dry off, and called to her friend on the other side of the door, "MONIQUE?"

"YEA"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE RIGHT GIRL IS FOR RON."

Monique began laughing and called to Kim on the other side of the door, "I KNOW A GIRL THAT IS RIGHT FOR HIM"

Kim threw open the door and glared at her, "WHO?"

Monique began laughing, "I was thinking of you…So amp down."

Kim chuckled and blushed, "Oh…Noooooo, Ron's just a friend, I was only curious to see who you thought was right for her."

Monique shook her head, "Girl you are hopeless and if you don't figure it out soon, Ron's going to be on the Bonnie trail and there's not turning back after that."

Kim looked around nervously, "Like I care about Bonnie trails..."

Monique shrugged, "Look...Kim...We're having a hot tub party in Junior's room after diner….Why don't you join us?"

Kim lowered her eyes, "I'll…I'll think about it."

* * *

She had sat patiently through diner, watching Bonnie and Ron carry on their new relationship, _"Don't they have rooms?"_

Monique and Junior were no better so Kim decided the best move was to sneak into the employee's cafeteria again after she finished her ham sandwich and corn chips in the dining room.

Once again she dressed shabbily and snuck into the lower level to have a good meal, _"Ham sandwich and Fritos indeed."_ She thought as she ate with the other employees.

She went back to her room and sat on her bed, "I guess I could go to the hot tub party…I have a strong stomach and can handle the Bonnie trail."

Kim changed into a black one piece swim suit and slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked up the stairs to Junior's room. She stood outside took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She could hear Junior's voice on the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

Kim chuckled and shook her head, "Kim Possible."

"Oh…It is Kim Possible, you can come in."

Kim opened the door and walked into the room, there was Junior, Monique, Ron, and Bonnie all in the hot tub, she looked at the floor and seen swim suits bunched up in a pile on the floor.

Kim looked up, "Your all naked?"

Rufus popped out of the water, "Yea Naked"

Ron shrugged, "Bonnie said swim suits only get in the way."

"IN THE WAY OF WHAT?" Kim said in a loud voice.

Monique laughed, "Shuck the suit and get in Kim, you know what they say four is fun and five is an orgy."

Kim blushed and shook her head as she backed out of the room, "Nooooooo, Noooooo, that's alright…I'll just head back to my room."

She walked dejectedly back to her room, _"Ron in a hot tub…naked with…with BONNIE!"_

She returned to the room and sat on the bed, _"I guess Ron's hippity hoppiting down the Bonnie trail."_

_

* * *

_

Monique shrugged, "I guess she has modesty issues."

Bonnie chuckled, "Among other things…So you were saying Josh and Tara are hooked up now?"

"Looks that way." Monique confirmed.

Bonnie smirked, "Serves little miss perfect right, she never spent any time with him."

Bonnie noticed Ron grimacing, "What…Don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

He closed his eyes, "Bonnie…Kim's still my friend…I didn't like Josh but that's who she chose to have as a boyfriend…So I supported it for her."

"Ron do you honestly think that Kim would support you and me as a couple?" Bonnie asked.

Before Ron could answer he was splashed by water from Monique, "Enough worrying about Kim, we're here to have a party…So let's party naked."

Monique curled up to Junior, "I have to admire your self control RRBF, I thought for sure you'd have a stiffy for me."

Junior smiled, "I took so many steroids when I lifted weights to obtain my fabulous body that father says I have…ummmm…Electoral Deficiencies."

Monique didn't miss a beat at the new revelation, "That's erectile dysfunction and they make pills to make it all better."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well my Ronnikin's sure doesn't have that problem….Do you Ronnie?" Bonnie asked as she casually let her hand brush up against Ron's pelvic area that was beneath the water.

Ron jumped a little and chuckled, "Yea…I guess not."

Junior smiled and shook his head, "The steroids have also rendered me sterile."

Bonnie and Ron's smiles froze on their faces, Ron found his voice first, "Ummm…Dude…too much information."

Monique smiled and put a hand on his chest, "That's alright honey if we ever wanted to have kids, I could just take secret lovers."

Junior's eyes brightened, "You mean we could have children and I would never have to know about it?"

Ron lost his smile and just stared at Junior, _"Surely no one on the planet can be this stupid?"_

Monique grinned, "I…suppose…are you asking me to marry you Junior?"

Junior scratched his head and then put a finger to his mouth and then grinned happily, "My banana girl is trying to trick me."

Then he gave Monique a big hug, "You are so devious, you could be really evil one day if you wished."

Bonnie cuddled closer to Ron, "All this nakedness and tropical drinks that Ron kept giving me is making me feel…a little evil."

Ron smiled, "Booyahhhhh on the evil and tropical drinks!"

Rufus popped out of the water and onto the deck, "EVIL…Yea"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning contains sexual inuindos and misunderstandings galore, so if your...uncomfortable with the tools read no further!

* * *

Ron and Rufus woke up early the next morning the corrupting influence of last night's hot tub party still fresh on his mind he made his way towards Bonnie's room, "Last night was great wasn't it Rufus?"

Rufus popped out of the pocket of Ron's Bermuda shorts, they were both wearing matching outfits for the day. Khaki Bermuda shorts, red tank top and a pair of Oakley wrap around sunglasses. Rufus gave his big buddy a thumbs up, "Yeaaaaaaa…Naked"

Ron was feeling especially masculine and confident today since in baseball parlances he had run the bases pretty well the night before and felt that if he had only spent the night in her room as Bonnie suggested he may have even scored.

He approached the door and then closed his eyes, imagining what his hot new cheerleader girlfriend would be dressed in today. The thoughts left him weak kneed as he reached out and knocked on the door, _"Will she answer the door in the nude or have on a thong…Which is almost as good as being naked."_

After a long moment the door opened and there was a very sleepy looking Bonnie wearing a short blue bath rob, "Your up awfully early this morning, if you would have stayed the night with me….we could have slept in."

Ron smiled, "Yeaaaa…well…I kind of regret not staying…Mind if I come in?"

Bonnie was rubbing the back of her neck and took a while to answer since she was still half asleep, "Oh…Yea…Sure…I have to warn you, it's kind of warm in my room…The air conditioning went out."

She turned and walked away from the door with Ron following behind her, "I guess…I guess I should take a quick shower before breakfast…I'm starving."

Ron sat on a chair while Bonnie took a shower, _"Awwww…I should have invited myself along, you can never be too clean."_

Kim left her room for another day of discovering evil, so far she had antagonized almost everyone but so far, no evil plan, scheme, ray, person, bomb, had revealed itself, _"Maybe everyone is right…I'm just paranoid…Hey…Being paranoid doesn't mean that everyone is not out to get you."_

Kim walked towards the dining room for breakfast and then stopped and sat on a couch in the hallway, _"Great another morning of watching Ron and Bonnie swapping spit and playing tonguezies…I never did anything like that with Josh, our kisses were always sweet and chaste…Dirty Ron…Filthy Bonnie."_

She looked at the wall directly opposite of her and noticed a large ventilation shaft, _"Hmmmm….I've discovered the best evil plans crawling around inside of large HVAC duct work…Nahhhh."_

She looked up the hallway and then down the other side, _"Still I don't think Iris would follow me into the duct work and if she did…She couldn't swat me with a broom."_

Kim looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled the vent off and crawled inside and then pulled the vent back into place, _"Now to find evil."_

Bonnie finished with her shower and was drying off, _"Wow, it's really humid in here without the air conditioning….Maybe I should treat Ron and just walk outside all wet and nude."_

She smiled at the thought and made up her mind, _"That's what I'm going to do…and whatever happens…happens."_

Bonnie smiled broadly and reached for the door knob and turned it. It came off in her hand, _"What…No…I can't be trapped in here."_

She tried to replace the door knob and turn it but to no avail, "Ron….I need some help."

Ron heard Bonnie call for help thru the closed door, "What's up Bon Bon?"

"I can't get the door open, the knob fell off, can you open it from that side?"

Ron reached for the knob and turned it and pulled and found himself holding the other door knob and the mechanism but the door remained locked, "Bonnie…It came off in my hand…I'll go get some help."

Bonnie was in a panic, "NO RON, I'm naked in here…Do you see my pink suit case?"

He turned and looked around and finally found it, "Yea, I see it."

"OK, open it up and you'll see some tools in there."

Ron lifted an eyebrow, _"Tools?"_

He opened the suitcase and sure enough there were tools inside, "What am I looking for?"

"I have a screwdriver set…Do you see it?"

Ron dug through the luggage, "Socket set, cordless drill, what's this? Hey Bonnie there's something in here that looks like sockets but…they're really long."

Bonnie chuckled, "That's a deep well socket set, now look for the screwdrivers."

Ron found the screw driver set and looked at the mechanism, and found a screw driver to match the screws that had come out of the door knob assembly, "OK, I have one, it's kind of big though."

Bonnie nodded, "You grabbed the ten inch screwdriver it'll work ok for this job."

Kim could hear talking coming from one end of the vent and decided to work her way in that direction, _"I'll bet there's evil happening at the other end."_

Ron put the door knob back in to place, "OK, I think I'm ready."

Bonnie nodded as she tried to judge just what he was doing on the other side, "OK, Ron stick your tool in the hole and start screwing….NOT THAT HOLE."

Kim froze in her tracks, _"Oh My God, Oh My God, she's taking Ron's virginity and he doesn't even know what goes where."_

"Like this…It's an awfully snug fit" Ron asked.

Kim gasped as she heard Ron's voice, _"Poor Ron…is losing his innocence before he's ready."_

"It's supposed to be snug, now start screwing." Bonnie answered.

Kim was trying to turn around in the duct work, she was not quite ready to accept her friend from pre-k as being sexually active but she just couldn't pull herself away, _"I should leave…Ron should have some privacy…Bonnie is evil."_

"Oh yea that's it Ron…Keep screwing…uh huh"

"_Bonnie you are so dead."_ Kim thought as she continued to listen in.

Ron continued to use the screwdriver but didn't think the screws were taking hold on the other side of the door, Rufus popped out of his pocket and tried to help, "Rufus not now…I'm busy."

Kim covered her mouth, _"Oh my God, Rufus is in there with them that is just sick."_

"I don't know Bonnie am I doing it right?"

"You're doing fine. Now Ron, I realize this is your first time using that tool, but trust me I know about these things."

Kim let out a low chuckle, _"I'm sure you have lots of experience with tools….whore."_

Ron continued working on the door, wiping sweat from his brow, "I'm getting kind of tired Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head, "Boys…Ron you wouldn't leave Kim hanging like this would you?"

Ron shook his head, "No"

Bonnie still trapped in the bathroom had the perfect solution, "Well just close your eyes, pretend I'm Kim and keep screwing."

Ron nodded, "I can do that."

Kim didn't know what to cover first, her mouth, ears, or her eyes, _"Oh my God, Oh my God…Nooooooo Ron…That is just sick and wrong on so many levels…Bonnie letting him do that to her and letting him pretend…IT'S ME!"_

"That's sooooo good Ron, keep it up, yea, oh yea, almost there…"

Kim turned in the duct work and frantically made for the way she came in, _"I can't let this one pass…I have to confront them with this?"_

Ron opened the door to the bathroom and Bonnie gave him a big hug, "So what did you think of your first time with that tool?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "I kind of feel…like a man now."

Kim's cheeks puffed out as she scrambled towards the vent, _"I hope he was using protection, as much as Bonnie gets around…No telling what she could pass on to him."_

She managed to crawl back to the vent and carefully looked both ways before kicking the vents lose to crawl out. Her mind was on fire, _"Ron having sex with Bonnie and pretending it was me and Bonnie encouraging it…ewwwww!"_

Once she was free of the duct work, Kim replaced the large square vent and then began to stomp towards Bonnie's room and then stopped, _"What…if they ask how I know they were having sex…What if Ron becomes so embarrassed he never talks to me again?"_

She sat in an overstuffed wing chair in the hall way to think over what she was going to do when the door to Bonnie's room opened and two very sweaty teenagers emerged. Kim stood up quickly, "H…Hi…ummm…guys."

Bonnie looked at Kim and nodded, "Hi Kim, Come on tool man."

Ron was grinning stupidly, "Hey Kp, she calls me her tool man."

Kim had a frozen smile on her face, "I can't imagine why?"

Ron moved past Kim to take Bonnie's hand and she smiled at him, "Not bad for your first time."

He nodded, "I want to do that some more."

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe once we get home, after all dad taught me everything I know."

Kim nearly swallowed her tongue, _"EWWWWWWWWW…I just knew the Rockwaller's were THAT kind of family."_

Once they rounded the corner and out of earshot of Kim, Ron looked at Bonnie, "Your dad taught you about tools?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yea, I helped him rebuild the engine in that old Pontiac Catalina of his."

Ron nodded, "Ahhhhhh so I guess it's normal for girls to carry that many tools when they travel."

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'd have more but they keep confiscating my bolt cutters, hammers, and putty knives at the airport whenever I try to travel."

They went into the dining room together and sat across from Monique and Junior. Monique took one look at the two of them and shook her head, "Wow what were you two doing to work up that kind of sweat?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "The AC is out in my room and then I got locked in the bathroom until Ron rescued me."

Junior looked at Bonnie, "That is very strange because my Air Conditioning went out as well and I had to have Monique fan me."

Monique giggled nervously, "I…I'd rather we not talk about that SENOR."

Junior pulled nervously at his shirt collar, "But of course my little banana girl."

Kim finally entered the dining room and sat next to Ron at the large round banquet table, "Hey, how's…everything going today?"

Ron nodded, "My day's going great."

Kim narrowed her green eyes at Ron, "I suppose it is."

Ron saw the look and smiled nervously, Bonnie didn't see Kim's expression but she did see Senior, Sr. and walked away from the table to tell him about the problem with the air conditioning, "I'll be right back."

Kim scooted closer to Ron and whispered conspiratorially, "So…What was it like?"

Ron who was still smiling nervously didn't quite comprehend what Kim was getting at and whispered back, "What was…what like?"

Kim forced a subtle laugh, "You know…You…and Bonnie…Alone in her room."

Now Ron understood, "Ohhhhh…Shaaaaa…No big…It was hot and sticky mostly…Air isn't working you know."

Kim smiled knowingly, _"He's so cute, he doesn't want me to know that he's sexually active with Bonnie."_

"Soooooooo that's all you have to say…Hot and sticky?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I guess being alone with Bonnie isn't much different than when you're alone with Josh?"

Kim's smile froze on her face, "Ronald Stoppable…Just what are you implying?"

Ron looked bewildered, "Ummm…That you and…Josh probably spent a lot of time…alone together."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "So you think I was alone with Josh A LOT do you? So what your saying is I'm a harlot, a common street walker, trying to get Josh alone and making him perform…You know…Dirty things to do me."

Ron sat at the table blinking, "Ummm…KP…What are you talking about?"

She put her index finger in Ron's face, "You know what I'm talking about, what Josh and I had was innocent and pure, not cheap and tawdry like you and Bonnie."

Ron looked over at Monique, "Ummm…Hey Monique…What's for breakfast."

Kim sneered, "Don't you dare try to change the subject on me, it's not that I'm a prude far from it, beneath this hardened crime fighting shell I project to the public beats the heart of a sensitive and caring woman."

Ron sat in his chair with his mouth open, "Ummm…Kim…This whole conversation wouldn't really be about you and Josh would it?"

"Me and Josh, that's a laugh, I'm only thinking of you and…You just don't understand deep emotional things like I do…I'm going outside to breath in the wholesome, fresh, clean, non-sticky air." Kim then stood up and left in a huff.

Bonnie returned to the table, "Senior, Sr. referred me to François the head of engineering, we got to talking and reasoned that it has to be a faulty solenoid on one of the large evaporator units on the roof…He's going to have it fixed."

Ron still stunned by Kim's tirade just nodded, "Umm…Yea…that…that's what…I thought it was…too."

Bonnie smiled, "I have a basic understanding of refrigeration…What was Kim's problem, she was running outside like her hair was on fire."

"I think she's having a tough time coping with losing Josh." Monique said quietly.

Bonnie laughed, "Yea…I figured Tara would nail down Josh sooner or later, Kim's always out saving the world and never having any Josh time available."

Monique nodded, "That is true, she spent more time with Ron than she did with him."

"Yea, I'm glad Ron's going to be retiring from duty when we return home." Bonnie said offhandedly.

Ron looked at her, "I am?"

Bonnie nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Shaaaaa…Of course…Your going to be spending more time with me than running off with little Ms. Perfect all the time…Right?"

"Well…I…I never really thought about it." Ron said trying not to look directly into Bonnie's eyes.

"RIGHT RON!" Bonnie said more forcefully this time.

"Ummm…Yea…yea, your right, I need to spend more time with Bonnie, who cares what happens to the world." Ron said after reasoning it out in his own mind.

Monique smiled weakly, _"I guess this is it for Team Possible."_

Senior, Sr. stepped to the head of the table, "For your final day here we will be serving Champaign with all our meals today as our way of thanking you for being our first guests of our new resort….All except Ms. Possible who will be served our complimentary diet cola…And once again from Junior and myself we would like to thank you for making our opening week such a splendid success."

Ron applauded politely with the rest of the guests but his heart wasn't in it, _"How am I going to tell Kim, it's over?"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not hate Kim, but this chapter is going to prove pivitol in chapter 12 the final chapter, this story was just a bit of light writing and to have fun with so I should wrap it up shortly. Once again thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them.

Bubba

* * *

Kim walked out of the resort and found herself in a gazebo that over looked the pool, _"I…I shouldn't have wigged out on Ron, I…I should…be happy he found someone…I just wish it wasn't Bonnie."_

She looked up and saw Iris walking towards the boat house carrying luggage, _"This is strange, I better follow up from a distance and see what she is up to."_

The palm trees by the boat house provided cover as Kim edged ever closer to the boat house and what she hoped would be the unraveling of the Senior's evil scheme, _"Where did she go?"_

"I thought that was you."

Kim jumped as she was surprised by Iris's loud voice coming from behind her, "I wasn't snooping around don't hit me with that broom."

Iris started laughing, "Girl, I quit, I've got a new job on the mainland in Thailand, I don't have to listen those idiot Senior's anymore, I don't have to put up with crazy white girls and I get to run the place…I'm going to be the boss from now on."

Kim smiled happily, "Great, I'm glad to hear that…So since your leaving…If you knew of any…say…oh…evil…"

Iris rolled her eyes, "There is no evil plan except to feed the people fancy food until they all die of heart attacks."

Kim's eyes grew big, "I KNEW IT…In thirty or forty years Ron could have a serious heart problem, I have to warn him."

Iris watched as Kim turned and ran back up the hill towards the resort, "That girl is ate up…Glad I'm out of this nut house."

Kim made it back to the resort and saw Ron talking to Bonnie and then he waived at Kim and motioned for her to come to him, "Kim…I need to talk with for a few minutes."

She nodded and started towards him, she saw him saying a few words to Bonnie and then she nodded her head and walked away, _"I don't think this is going to be happy talk but that doesn't matter right now have to save Ron from heart disease."_

Kim had on one of her most grave mission faces as she approached her partner, "Ron…Iris told me all about the plan, the food you guys are eating is high in cholesterol and you could die of heart disease in thirty or forty years."

Ron's mouth fell open and then he quickly recovered his composure, "I…I promise I'll eat only fat free nacos when we return home…Anyway KP…"

Kim chuckled and held up her hand, "I know, I know…"

Ron looked at her, "You do?"

"Look Ron, I'm sorry about…this morning…I've just been under a lot of stress…you know…Josh and Tara, the Senior's evil scheme, worrying about if I'm going to have to reimburse GJ if I don't find anything going on…and watching my best friend…find a new girlfriend and slowly dieing of heart disease." Kim told him as she took a seat under the gazebo.

Ron smiled and nodded and sat down across from her, _"Wow this might be easier than I thought."_

"Yea…You noticed that me and Bonnie have kind of become close during the trip."

Kim chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yea, like who could miss that?"

Ron laughed nervously, "Yea…right…well…We…we kind of want to try a relationship thing when we get back home…and…well Bonnie wants me to…sort of…kind of stop going on missions."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "But Ron it's what we're all about."

"No, Kim it's what you are all about." Ron said gently.

"I…I don't understand?"

Ron softly chuckled, "Kim I've crushed on you for so long…I…I always admired the way you never give up, the way your butt moves when your climbing up the rope when I'm underneath you, the way you look at me when a lair is blowing up and how you run as we are escaping from the place without so much as being singed."

They both looked at one another and laughed nervously, "I…I came here hoping that somehow…I could find a way to have you…you know…like me the way you like Josh."

Kim blushed, "Ron…we're just friends and that's what we're all about too."

He nodded his head in agreement, "I know that now, but you lost Josh because of all the save the world stuff…and…I…don't want to lose Bonnie like that. If we make a good couple that's great…if not, well at least I'll know it's not because of the missions."

Kim bristled, "I did not lose Josh because of the missions, it was because of that no good two faced back stabbing Tara Thompson and now her best friend Bonnie Rockwaller is trying to take you away from me and trying to destroy what we always stood for."

Ron was looking at the swimming pool and trying to think of something to say but he couldn't come up with anything, "I…I have to go Kim…Bonnie and I are going down to the beach to look for shells."

Kim stood up as Ron was beginning to walk away, "I see how it is, you think butt squeezing and using your tool is more important than saving the world…Well don't come running to me when your one of Drakken's brain dead lackeys."

He turned towards Kim and smiled weakly, "I…I'll see ya around…and I'll make sure to watch my cholesterol."

The wind was snatched from Kim's sails; the fleeting rage that she had felt had ran its course, _"What do I do now? Why do I keep…getting upset when I think about Ron with Bonnie?"_

Kim began walking back to the dining room when she saw Senior, Sr., she tried to duck out of the way but it was too late for he had spotted her, "Ahhhhhhhh, There you are Ms. Possible, I missed you at breakfast, is everything with your stay with us satisfactory?"

"I guess it's OK, I haven't figured out the fiendish plot yet…I'm having a miserable time, my boyfriend Josh left me, Ron likes Bonnie and that bugs me and I don't know why? And I haven't blown anything to bits in nearly a week." Kim said dejectedly as she slumped into one of the leather wing back chairs that sat just outside of the dining room.

Senior, Sr. looked terribly distressed and then he thought that he may have the answer to Kim's problem, "Forgive me for saying Ms. Possible, but I think I may have the answer to your problems."

Kim looked at him, "Well…Why should I trust you?"

Senior, Sr. shrugged, "You are a very headstrong young woman, but you obviously know best so I will take my leave of you."

"NO…Wait, I didn't mean…Would you…" Kim said ashamed at her earlier statement.

"Tell you what I think…Yes, well as far as not finding an evil scheme or finding an excuse to blow up our tropical paradise…to tell you the truth, there is no evil scheme."

Kim looked at incredulously but Senior, Sr. raised a finger to stop her from talking, " I am on vacation here and I do so hate to trouble my vastly large and well funded brain with take over the world schemes, when I could be riding my dirt bikes on the other side of the island."

Kim frowned, "Then I've wasted the entire trip for nothing."

Senior held up the palms of his hands, "I'm afraid so. You were so worried about finding a plot or a scheme that your boyfriend George found a new girlfriend and the boy you always turn to for support and encouragement has also found a new girlfriend."

Kim drew circles on the carpeting with her feet, "I…I guess so…and his name is Josh."

Senior nodded, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you actually harbor deep feelings for Ron but are afraid to show them for fear of what people may think of you."

Kim began to laugh and shake her head, "Me have feelings for Ron…Noooooo, not happening, he's just…Ron."

Senior smiled, "Then why so upset that he has found a girlfriend that makes him happy."

Kim narrowed her green eyes, "They aren't happy, how can he be happy with Bonnie…When…He…he…"

"Ms. Possible, I'm afraid you do have deep feelings for Mr. Stoppable but your fear of what others might say prevents you from embracing those feelings."

Kim was quiet and looked up and then bristled, "I am not afraid of what people think."

Senior laughed, "But of course you are, you are 16 andwhat other people think is very important to you. You are afraid they would laugh because Ron is not an overly attractive boy, or that he is not very athletic or have good grades."

Kim shook her head, she had secretly thought about these things in the dark recesses of her mind and out of shame had pushed them to the nagging thoughts away, "NO, no that's not true…"

Senior lifted an eyebrow, "Tell me about George was he a football player?"

"No…Josh, he's a musician and he's an artist and he has the cutest nose and a great haircut, and he's smart and…did I mention how cute he is?" Kim said dreamily.

Senior smiled, "A catch to be sure, he sounds nothing like your friend Ron. He sounds like the kind of boy every girl would like to date and this you chose him over your friend Ron."

"Well Duh' I mean Ron a bit of a clown, whothinks he can dance, has a bad hair day everyday, sometimes he doesn't even shower and can smell a bit gamey, probably because he's not overly bright if you know what I mean." Kim said to Senior with a chuckle and a knowing wink.

"So there is no way you would ever consider having Ronald Stoppable as your boyfriend?"

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed defiantly, "I wouldn't date Ron Stoppable if he was the last boy on earth, I mean as a friend he's…adequate but as a boyfriend, …Please and thank you, I don't think so…I mean let's face it...Back home there's this thing called the food chain and…well let's face it, Ron's kind of a bottom feeder if you know what I mean. What I'm really saying is only a complete loser would have any interest in him as boyfriend material."

Senior, Sr. smiled and pointed behind Kim, "Obviously Ms. Rockwaller thinks differently."

Kim's blood froze as she got up from the chair to see who was behind her and much to her horror it was Ron and Bonnie, _"OH NO"_

Ron's facehad lost all of it's colorand his jaw began to quiver, he tried to regain control but his voice was faltering, "I…I mean, we…found sea shells…at the…uhhh beach." He said as he raised a small box that he had in his hands, "I think, I had better go back to my room now, I'm not ready…for the food ch...errrr hungry for lunch right now."

Bonnie took him by the arm and quietly tried to comfort him, "Don't listen to her Ron, I'll go with you back to your room…I don't feel very hungry anymore either."

Kim blushed red from embarrassment and shame but that quickly turned to rage as she turned on Senior, Sr., "YOU TRICKED ME!"

Senior, Sr. looked wounded, "I never, I only thought that I would help you discover your true feelings for Ron but I was mistaken as you obviously harbor no romantic feelings for your friend…err...school mate what so ever."

"I ought to teach you a lesson and just blow this whole…"

"Kim, what did you say to Ron?" Monique said as she and Junior were now approaching the dining room.

Kim spun around, "NOTHING, I…I'll get things straightened out with Ron later."

Senior, Sr. smiled wickedly, "It should be easy to do since he is…uhhhh…how did you put it…ahhhhhh yes, not overly bright."

Monique shook her head, "Girl that boy is bawling and Bonnie is practically carrying him back to his room."

Kim winced and felt awful first for allowing Senior, Sr. to play her and then for saying all those terrible things about her best friend, _"Oh…I…Poor Ron…I have to go to him."_

"I…I'll talk to him, he'll be OK."

Junior shrugged, "Well he's your friend."

Senior, Sr. narrowed his eyes, "Junior after all the nasty things she said about him, I would hardly call them friends."

Monique gasped, "Kim what did you do?"

Kim was feeling very uncomfortable, and was trying to deflect the guilt from herself by pointing at Senior, Sr., "He…he tricked me."

Senior, Sr. shook his head, "I thought you really liked him as more than just a friend and was only trying to make you realize that…You got yourself into this predicament all on your own."

Monique shook her head, "Girl I don't believe you…You've been friends with him since Pre K and you just throw all that out the window just because you don't like Bonnie…That is just so...sad."

Junior shrugged, "I don't understand…You do not like Ron anymore?"

Monique shook her head, "Let's go into the dining room." And then she turned to Kim as they walked by, "You just couldn't stand by your Ron could you."

Kim frantically tried to explain but no one was listening, "No…It's not like that…He tricked me."

Everyone walked by her and shook their heads as they headed into the dinning room. Kim looked at all the sad faces and then slumped back down into her chair, _"I have soooooo screwed this whole thing up…I need a plan."_

She wiped a small tear from her eye, _"I need a plan…I...I could make things right with Ron, and blow this Island Paradise to bits…That sounds like a good plan."_

Then she bit her lower lip, _"No…no more plans, I'll just focus on making up with Ron. There will be other days for the Senior's…They can wait…After all they are just bread on the shelf…mine for the taking."_


	10. Chapter 10

-I-

Ron and Bonnie didn't attend the farewell dinner that evening; they had their meal sent to Ron's room where they ate a candle light diner overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Kim had really lambasted Ron to Senior, Sr. and it had humiliated him to the point he did not know what to do.

Fortunately for Ron, Bonnie was there to help him regain his confidence. It had taken Bonnie the better part of the day to calm Ron down and get him to stop crying. Now he was almost back to his old self and was smiling again.

At the table Bonnie reached over and took Ron's hand, "This is so beautiful and romantic; it's a shame we have to leave in the morning."

Ron closed his eyes and listened to the surf as it rolled over the beach, "I don't think I could ever get tired of that sound...Thanks for being there for me Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded her head, "I kind of hate having to back to school when we get back."

"Yea me too, I have all my classes with you know who." Ron said dejectedly.

She winced, "Ohhhhh that's too bad, is it too late to change classes?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm not sure, it doesn't look promising." There was movement in his pocket, "Look out there Rufus."

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket, "Cheese?"

Ron laughed, "Look around my plate and let me know if you see anything tasty."

Bonnie watched Rufus look for something to eat, "You know Ron, he's kind of growing on me."

He brightened and so did Rufus when they both responded, "Really?"

Bonnie began giggling, "Yea really"

There was a knock on the door and Ron tensed up, Bonnie patted his hand, "I'll go see who it is."

Bonnie walked into the room and Ron looked at Rufus, "Kim really did a hatchet job on me...I guess losing Josh to Tara really messed her up."

Rufus shook his head, "Kim Yuck" and then stuck out his tongue.

Ron nodded, "Yea, least I still have good friends like you and Bonnie."

Bonnie came back with two visitors, Monique and Junior, Monique smiled, "Hey Ron, we just dropped by to see how you were feeling."

Ron smiled, "I feel much better, and Bonnie really made me feel good when she performed fellat..."

"RON, Let's not talk about that here." Bonnie urgently interrupted before Ron could say too much.

Monique caught on quickly though and gave Bonnie a big grin, "Ohhhhhh yea, you go girl."

Bonnie blushed even more, "Yea well..."

"I always thought Kim was a nice girl till this afternoon, she can be very mean and shallow...much more so than me." Junior said from out of nowhere.

Monique smiled at her new slow witted boyfriend, "Yea...Well, we're glad your feeling better...Any plans for after dinner?"

Bonnie nodded, "We're going to take another walk on the beach."

Ron nodded, "Yea, I think we really found ourselves on that last walk we took a few nights ago."

-II-

Kim sat on her bed trying to watch the small television across the room, it was very hard as the picture was snowy and she didn't understand the language. It didn't really matter much as she wasn't paying attention; she was busy trying to think of a way to get Ron alone so she could explain things to him.

Explain how she didn't really mean those things that she said, she was only trying to foil Senior, Sr's evil plan. The plan wasn't exactly clear to her at that moment but if she had enough time she was sure she could uncover it.

She sat on the bed trying to reason it all out, but was getting nowhere, _"I couldn't of meant those things, Ron's been my best friend since….forever…What have I done."_

Kim thought about it a while longer, _"If I could just get Ron away from Bonnie…I know I could explain things and make it right between us again."_

She smiled broadly, _"That's what I'll do, I'll shadow them around the island until they go their separate ways for the evening."_

Kim slipped on her mission clothes and left the room, she spied Bonnie and Ron off in the distance and moved in behind them cautiously, _"Have to move quietly, may never get another chance to apologize to Ron…Why am I apologizing…I was tricked."_

Bonnie and Ron returned to their tree and sat in the same position they had sat in two nights ago. Ron sat with his back against the tree and Bonnie between his legs resting her body against his.

Kim snuck in behind them as close as she could, one tree away, _"Bonnie…you dirty foul…What are they doing?"_

"So what do you think we should do when we return home?" Bonnie asked.

Ron smiled, "Same as we're doing now, except with more clothes on. Colorado can get a little too nippy for swimsuits."

Bonnie giggled, "Ron do you like looking at the stars?"

He nuzzled her cheek and kissed it, "I used to enjoy looking at the stars, that red headed person and me used to have a telescope in a tree house. Back when I used to think this person liked me, well before that when we were younger I used to enjoy looking at them."

Kim fumed, _"Red headed person indeed!"_

Bonnie sighed, "I always looked at the sky and I would see all those stars and I would try to identify the constellations…That was before I became interested in rebuilding mid 70's General Motors products."

Ron chuckled, "Tool girl, I could find the big dipper and the north star that was about it. I just used to look up and wonder what else was out there, if I would ever get to find out…Things like that."

Kim shook her head, _"They're actually talking, they have to talk? Josh and I never talked our bond was spiritual…Until Tara came along."_

Bonnie reached behind her and started to play with Ron's ear, "Ron…kiss me."

Kim turned red from jealousy, _"Bonnie…I…You'll…I'm not jellin'"_

Ron leaned forward and kissed her, the kiss lingered and then Bonnie broke it off and turned to face him. They began kissing again, Ron worked his way down to her neck. Bonnie wrapped both arms around him and then cradled his head into her neck as her eyes began to roll up in her head.

Kim blinked at the passion being played out in front of her, _"Josh…JOSH NEVER KISSED ME LIKE THAT!"_

She could see Bonnie gasping and becoming flushed from what Ron was doing and it was making her blind with jealousy, _"Josh is a pansy."_

Bonnie pulled away from Ron, and Kim could see she had a dreamy expression on her face as she pulled the top of her swimsuit down and straddled Ron bringing his head down into her chest.

Kim gasped, _"BONNIE"_

They continued on and Kim turned her back on them, _"Could that be what Josh and I were missing? Passion…I…I know I can be passionate…obviously the end of the relation ship is all Josh's fault."_

Bonnie pulled back from Ron and looked at intently as though she were trying to make up her mind about something, then she leaned forward and kissed his eyes and nose, cheeks and then she hugged him tightly and kissed his ear. "Ron take me to your room." She whispered quietly.

"B…B…Booyah"

When Kim saw Ron sweep Bonniie into his arms and carry her towards the resort she figured out what was going on and made a mad dash back for the resort, _"No underage premarital sex on my watch buster…You may have got lucky this morning but Ron it's for your own good."_

She knew that there was only one ramp back up to the resort from the beach and she would meet them at the top, _"Now to figure out how to explain breathing heavily and sweating…Jogging…yea, that's it."_

Kim beat the couple to the ramp, _"Where are they?"_

She stood at the top watching Ron carry Bonnie to the foot of the steps where he put her back on the ground and continued kissing her, then it dawned on her and she had to suppress a giggle, _"He had to stop to rest along the way, still I can't make too much fun of him. I don't think Josh could have picked me up."_

Ron had both hands on Bonnie's butt squeezing for all he was worth, Kim shook her head disgustedly, _"Alright enough of this."_

"Ron, Bonnie fancy meeting you two here, so what's new?" Kim asked cheerily.

The couple jumped, and Ron began to answer and then just kept his mouth shut and stared straight ahead. Bonnie had no trouble responding, "Get lost Kim, your ruining our moment."

Kim smiled, "Ohhhhhhhhhh…That's too bad…Ron we need to talk."

Ron wouldn't look at her, "I think you've talked enough."

This was not the answer Kim wanted to hear, "Ron would you rather spend a night with Bonnie or having a meaningful heart to heart talk with your best friend."

She winced knowing that didn't quite come out sounding the way she wanted it to. Ron turned and glared at her and then put his finger to his mouth and in his best Junior impression he could perform said, "I don't know Kim Possible, hmmmmmm let's see I could pass on a night alone in my room with a girlfriend who I think really digs me to spending an evening with a person I believed to be just a friend who only wants me to help her on missions."

Kim closed her eyes as she watched Ron bob his head back and forth acting as though he were really thinking it over. Then he stuck his finger in the air, "I know, I will take Bonnie back to my room and you will go away and leave us alone."

Ron swept Bonnie back up into his arms and climbed the ramp, as they moved past Kim, Bonnie gave a little waive, "Night Kim"

Kim wasn't about to take no for an answer and she turned and moved quickly in front of them, "Ron your at least going to hear me out."

Ron rolled his eyes, and moved to go around her, "Kim…Tomorrow, tomorrow is much better than now, and don't worry, I'll sit down wind of you on the flight back and I'll try to get my course schedule changed to where we don't have to see each other at all next school year."

Bonnie kissed Ron again, "Kim get lost, you said all you need to say earlier today…Go pester Monique and Junior."

Kim stood there and watched the two of them head off towards Ron's room, then an idea hit her, and she ran after them yelling at them, "FOOD CHAIN BONNIE, FOOD CHAIN"

She saw Bonnie waved her hand at her to shoo her away as they disappeared into Ron's room, Kim smiled knowingly, "_Once Bonnie starts thinking about the food chain Ron will be dumped and then we can make up and go fight evil together once again."_

Kim walked sadly back towards her room and then another idea struck her, _"Maybe Bonnie is right, I should go talk to Monique."_

She searched for them and found the couple making out near the swimming pool, _"I swear is that all Monique thinks about is fashion and sex."_

Kim sat on a chair and watched them continue to make out and then she cleared her throat, they didn't notice the noise, "MONIQUE I need to talk to you."

Monique turned around on Junior's lap, "Can't it wait, Junior and I are…talking right now."

Kim nodded and continued anyway, "Monique why did Josh dump me for Tara?"

Junior perked up, "It is because you are a very strange girl, kicking bad guys out windows and stuff is very intimidating for a teenage boy."

"Yea…yea…I was kind of thinking the same thing." Kim said sadly.

Monique kissed Junior's nose, "Close my RRBF, but that's not the real reason."

Kim and Junior both spoke up, "It's not?"

"Girl, how dense are you, Tara is keeping Josh happy…Know how she's keeping him happy?" Monique asked.

Kim thought about it, "She's helping him write songs for his band?"

Monique started laughing, "Yea she's helping him write songs while she's on her back."

"I don't get it." Kim said with a very puzzled look on her face.

Monique growled, "KIM…She's putting out."

"Nooo, nooooo…Josh wouldn't do anything like that because…"

Monique's temper flared, "What…is he gay? No, you lost Josh because saving the world was more important than staying home and being his groupie…So Tara's the new groupie in his life while you're on this island being a pest."

Kim shook her head, "No…That's not true…"

"Where's Ron?"

Kim frowned, "In his room with Bonnie…probably doing dirty things….but that's different."

"How so?"

"Well Bonnie is just using him to get to me." Kim said knowingly.

Monique rolled her eyes, "Did it ever occur to you that she might really like Ron and is up in that room keeping her boyfriend happy?"

"Noooo, noooo, I know Ron…dirty things wouldn't make him happy." Kim said trying to convince herself more than Monique.

Monique giggled, "Kim go eat some ice cream or something your taking away from my quality time of making my boyfriend happy."

Then she put a hand under Junior's chin and turned his head to face her, "Your happy aren't you baby?"

Junior looked up at the sky and put a finger to his mouth and then smiled, "Yes, yes, I am very happy with my banana girl."

Monique kissed Junior deeply and then broke it off to look at Kim, "Long story short Kim, if you want to keep a boyfriend give him a shot or two at that koochie or at least give him the impression that he might get some and see what happens."

Kim shook her head, "No, I will not accept that, there must be a place for romance and goodness, love can not just be about the physical…Your wrong Monique."

Monique spun around, "I'M WHAT?"

"Your wrong"

Monique nodded, "Alright I'll tell you exactly where to find romance and goodness Kim, hanging on shelves in grocery stores, inside those romance novels that little old ladies read when they dream of finding their Mr. Right when their time has long come and gone."

"No" Kim said weakly.

"Kim face it, there is no more romance only the physical, that's why you chose Josh over Ron because he was prettier, where's your romance and goodness now…It ain't real, you turned your back on real for a dream. Now get lost so I can get back to my real boyfriend." Monique said angrily.

Kim turned and left her ears were buzzing and she was trying hard to fight back tears, "No…Ron is just a friend and can never be anything else…but why can't he be anything else?"

She walked back to her room and closed the door. She had some serious issues that she needed to go over before the group would leave for home in the morning, _"Monique can't be right…Bonnie can't like Ron as a boyfriend…The Senior's must be manipulating their minds and I will get to the bottom of it in the morning."_

_-A/N- The plot thickins is their really mind control going on and if so does Kim have enough mind left to thwart the Senior's evil scheme? Tune in for the next thrilling chapter same ferret time same ferret station._


	11. Chapter 11

Kim early the next morning and quickly prepared her luggage for the trip home, then she dawned her mission clothes for one last crack at getting to the bottom of Senior, Sr.'s evil island.

She peeked out the door and then took her luggage out to the hallway, _"I came with seven bags, and I leave with seven bags...Minus one boyfriend and one best friend."_

She finished lugging it all into the hallway and then she locked the room and went to find a luggage caddy _"Wouldn't have been so bad if Ron was here, I'd just get him to carry it all up to the dock for me."_

She snuck into the lobby and found a caddy and took the elevator back down to the economy floor, _"Betty Director, don't think that you aren't going to hear about this."_

Kim retrieved her luggage and pushed it out to the landing, the resort was starting to awaken and servants and maintenance people were moving around getting the facility ready for the departure of their guests.

A small power boat was moored by the dock at the boat house, this intrigued Kim as the boat was not there yesterday, _"I'll bet that it has something to do with the mind control."_

She snuck over towards the boat, her instinct had finally paid off, there was an Asian in a military uniform having a rather heated discussion with Senor Senior, Sr., _"I knew it they're in on something big, have to work closer and try to over hear it."_

She crept closer and was finally was within earshot of the two men, "But General Deghio you can't possibly be serious?"

The uniformed man nodded his head, "I am most serious, you have been warned about this before and you took no action to correct your mistake."

Kim's eyes lit up, "At last someone has discovered Senior's evil plot. I might as well make myself known help take credit for the arrest and then blow this island paradise right off the map."

She sprang from her hiding place taking both men completely by surprise, "AH HA, You thought you could fool me by trying to make me look like a fool, but no fool laughs last like a fool that has been exonerated!"

Both men stared and blinked at her, Senior, Sr. finally regained his composure, "Kim Possible what are you...Could you say that again please...I'm not sure I quite understood what you said."

Kim threw back her head and laughed, "Don't play innocent with me, both me and the General know your guilty...Take him to prison General...That's where his kind belongs."

General Deghio blinked and pointed at Senior, Sr., "Who is this girl?"

"She is Kim Possible, self styled vigilante from the United States and one of the guests at my resort." Senior, Sr. said in exasperation.

General Deghio nodded, "Now back to the issue at hand, your kitchen has the grease traps too close to the air intake units, it is not safe or hygienic."

Kim smiled, "How many years in jail for a grease trap?"

General Deghio looked at her, "Who are you? Mind your own business."

Senior, Sr. raised his hands, "I give up General, what is the fine?"

Kim blinked, "Fine...for evil?"

General Deghio withdrew a small note book from his pocket, "For the grease traps it's 25,000 baht...Or if you were to give me $150 American, I will forget what I saw."

Kim gasped, "That's corruption, and you're a corrupt military man!"

Senior, Sr. stroked his chin, "Let's see I can either pay the 25,000 baht, which is roughly $670 or I can simply pay you $150 to forget the whole thing...I think I will opt for the $150 option."

"That is sooooooo wrong, he should go to jail he's evil I tell you, EVIL." Kim said anxiously as she was starting to lose control of her emotions.

General Deghio looked at Senior, Sr. and pointed to Kim, "Make it $300 American and I arrest her as well."

Senior, Sr.'s eyes lit up, "Now that is the best offer I've had all day, I will accept your gracious offer and pay you $300 American dollars."

Kim shook her head, "Your nuts, I'm not going to a Thai jail cell, I know 16 different forms of martial arts."

General Deghio smiled, "Yes, but I know SG."

She shook her head, "SG?"

"Stun Gun" General Deghio said as he produced the small device and zapped Kim with it.

She dropped like a rock and General Deghio smiled and looked at Senior, Sr., "Would you please help me restrain her and help take her to my boat?"

Senior, Sr. nodded, "But of course."

General Deghio placed the plastic restraints to bind Kim's hands together and then the two men placed her in the power boat that was tied to the dock. The General was straining from the exertion, "She is very heavy and very strange."

Senior, Sr., nodded his agreement, "Strange does not cover half of it, she's chased away staff and destroyed property and hurt her best friends feelings all in a few short days."

General Deghio nodded, "You have made a wise decision to have her arrested."

-I-

Ron stood on the landing with Bonnie's luggage, "Bonnie is that…you know who handcuffed in the back of that boat?"

Bonnie strained her eyes, "Nope probably just some other red headed whacko from the mainland."

He nodded and shrugged, "I could have sworn it was…you know who."

Kim was beginning to regain her senses, she could see the landing a few hundred yards away from her and there was Ron standing there looking at her, "RON, RON, Help me RON."

Ron put his hands on his hips, "That is you know who in the back of that boat."

Bonnie looked towards the boat, "Hmmm...Ahhhhhhh, Here comes the plane to take us home, when it lands make sure to put all of my luggage on first."

"OK, Bonnie...Do you think...I should do anything...you know...about you know who?" Ron asked still looking at the boat.

She looked over at the boat and put her hands on her hips and thought about it, "Nawww, She loves the whole escape and blow things up routine, you'd only get in the way."

Ron nodded, "Yea, you're probably right."

Junior and Monique came to the landing and Monique was obviously saddened to be leaving her Really Rich Boy Friend, "Junior, I'm going to miss you so much."

"As am I my Banana girl, you have taught me so much about life and employee discounts." Junior said sadly.

Monique hugged him and then pulled back and looked behind him at the boat, "Junior, Is that Kim in that boat?"

Junior turned around, "Why yes it is Kim Possible in the back of that boat and it looks as though she is under arrest."

"Oh...OK, Promise me you'll come to Middleton and go shopping with me?" Monique pleaded.

Junior pulled her close, "You know I will my little banana girl."

Senior, Sr. approached the group, "My friends' parting is such sweet sorrow, I would like to thank you for joining Junior and myself on our island. When you came to the island you all had dreams that you wished fulfilled, I hope you all had your dreams come true. Thank you for joining us."

Kim was struggling on the power boat as it put out for sea, "RON HELP MEEEEEEEEEE"

Ron chuckled as he looked at Bonnie, "I'll have Josh write a song for her."

They waived at the boat as it disappeared into the distance, they turned their attention to the sky as the Sea Plane made its approach to the island. Bonnie was quiet and Ron could detect a hint of sadness as her shoulders slumped and she looked at the luggage on the landing.

Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him to comfort her, "It'll be alright, we'll have lots of fun when we get home."

Bonnie shook her head, "No Ron…We won't."

Ron looked at her puzzled by her statement, "Why?"

"Something Kim said last night about…the food chain."

Ron still didn't understand, "What's the food chain?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Simply put Ron…It's that a girl has to date within her social circle or face the harsh recriminations of my peers…I can't date you Ron…Your not high enough up on the chain?"

"A bottom feeder." Ron said sadly.

Bonnie hugged Ron, "I have to date a football player or someone who's popular…I can't date you because of what my friends would say."

Ron felt a flare of temper begin, "Well who cares what they think as long as we like each other."

"Ron…I don't have that kind of courage…We'll just have to remember our time together on Senior Island…We'll always have Senior Island Ron." Bonnie said as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"The rules…guys like me don't date cheerleaders…I understand Bonnie…It doesn't make it right though." Ron said sadly.

Bonnie nodded, "I…I know."

Ron looked around, "Well…What do I do now?"

"The same thing you always do Ron…Go rescue Kim."

He nodded, "I guess I'll just have to rescue Kim…Make sure she's safe and live with the fact that we can never be anything more than friends."

Bonnie drew him in for another hug, "Maybe one day she'll wake up and realize what a great guy you are Ron."

Ron nodded his head, "Thanks Bonnie." And then he gave her one last kiss. For when they made it home Bonnie would have to return to loathing him.

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Ron…When we go back to school and…I…I'm giving you a hard time, just remember that…I don't really mean it."

Ron took a deep breath, "I guess I'll have to go rescue Kim now…Good luck to you Bonnie."

"Good luck to you Ron."

Senior, Sr. greeted his son happily, "So did you enjoy romancing your new girl friend?"

Junior smiled, "Yes father I enjoyed my banana girl very much….You know she can be very devious."

Senior smiled, "She may be a potential addition to our evil family then."

Senior, Sr. watched the young people get on the sea plane, "Well Junior how did it feel to help people's dreams come true?"

Junior scratched his head, "I do not understand, no one had their wish come true, father."

Senior, Sr., laughed maniacally, "Oh but they did Junior, Ronald Stoppable has a new best friend and girlfriend, Monique found Romance with you, Kim Possible found me in violation of two health codes and I got to watch Kim Possible being led off to jail."

Junior smiled, "Oh Father dreams really do come true on Senior Island."

Ron dug through Kim's luggage and found the Kimmunicator and pressed the button, the image of Wade Lode appeared on the screen, "Hey Ron"

"Wade, I need you to contact the Middleton Space Center, I need to borrow the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer…I'm going to rescue Kim Possible." Ron said confidently as an evil smile spread across his face.

-A/N- One more thrilling chapter left, how will it end...Only I know for sure Booyahahahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

-I-

The heavy metal door slammed shut, Kim walked over and sat on the wooden bunk that was attached to the wall by chains, in frustration she screamed at the door, "DON'T THINK YOU'VE HEARD THE LAST OF THIS…I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN…"

Kim's shoulders sagged, "You'll all be sorry when my boyfriend Ron…NO, my just a friend Ron comes here to save me."

She sat on the bunk and looked at the floor of the dark dank cell, "Why can't Ron be more than just a friend?"

"You askin' me?"

Kim jumped, "W…Who's there."

"Hey there Princess."

Kim frowned and quickly jumped to her feet, "SHEGO"

Shego walked out into what little light was coming thru the barred windows, Kim let out a gasp as she realized that Shego was naked, "Shego, what happened to your clothes?"

Shego chuckled and wiped a lone drop of sweat from between her breasts, "It gets so hot and humid in here…I just had to take them off….Don't you want to…take your clothes off too?"

Kim shook here head, "No"

Shego smiled, "Kim…Have you ever thought of having a girl…as more than…just a friend/"

"Ewwwww…No" Kim said wrinkling up her nose at the idea.

Shego put her hands on her hips, "So you like boys, huh…Never thought about trying to have a meaningful relationship with a women?"

Kim laughed and shook her head, "No"

Shego nodded her head, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"I…I…used to but he found another girlfriend." Kim said sadly.

"What was his name?" Shego asked out of curiosity.

Kim raised her chin defiantly, "Josh…For your information."

Shego nodded and then smiled wickedly, "Ever let him in your pants?"

Kim's eyes grew big, "NO, Josh would never think about doing anything….like that."

Shego laughed, "You know why Princess? It's because Josh is a fag and so are you."

Kim gasped, "I AM NOT."

"Face it Kimmie you spent so much time wrestling me, because you've always secretly wanted me as a lover admit it." Shego accused her.

Kim's temper flared, "No, I could never ever have a relationship with another girl, I have nothing against gay people but I am just not that way."

Shego giggled, "Come on Kim, get naked with me and let's just get with it."

Kim put her hands on her hips, "Shego, homosexuality goes against everything I've been brought up to believe in, I have never, nor will I ever have an interest in entering into a lesbian relationship…especially with someone like you."

"Awwww Kimmie, your words hurt…I…I guess Drakken is right, I am ugly." Shego said rather dejectedly.

Kim for some inexplicable reason felt sorry for Shego, "No, that's not true, I mean…You have perky breasts and nice hips and a beautiful face if you'd only smile more often."

"Gotcha, you do want me, wow…you was really checking me out."

Kim looked around the cell trying to think of how she could explain herself out of this one, "No…I was…just…trying to make you feel pretty…yea, that's it…I mean after all I do find you thoroughly repugnant."

Shego narrowed her gaze on her, "So where's nerdlinger?"

Kim's shoulders slumped, "He went back home with my high school rival Bonnie…He said he liked me but…I was so stuck on Josh."

Shego snickered, "So tell me about Josh?"

Kim shrugged, "He was gorgeous, smart, funny, an artist and had his own band."

"He sounds gay to me…That's why you liked Josh because he is gay and so are you." Shego said clearly trying to goad Kim into facing the truth."

Kim shook her head again, "NO"

Shego let out a laugh, "Because Nerdlinger is anything but gay and you felt safe with your platonic male friend Josh holding hands and giving each other chaste little kisses because you knew deep down inside that's all you would be getting out of Josh."

Kim was starting to become angry, "NO, That's not true…Ron's just…not as mature as Josh is…Josh is in touch with his feelings."

"Soooo Josh is all in touch with his feelings, probably only his femine side. You just can't face the fact that Ron probably wants to see YOU naked, wants to put his hard calloused hands on YOUR body, Shove his tongue in YOUR mouth and to treat you as more than just a friend…And you can't deal with it because your gay." Shego sneered.

Kim's face was flush, her eyes were starting to glaze over and she was becoming short of breath, "You…you really think Ron wants to…do all that…to me?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what all boys want to do to us girls?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Ron's a good guy Shego and if you don't stop this lesbian sex talk, I'm going to kick your ass all over this cell."

Shego's eyes lit up, "I can pretend to be submissive if that's what it will take."

Kim shook her head in disgust, "NO"

Shego looked at the floor and then reached over into the dark and produced a package, "If you get naked and have sex with me, I'll give you this 5 lb. bag of Smarty Mart Marshmallows."

Kim blinked, "S…Shego, do you know how erotic I find Marshmallows?"

Shego shrugged and Kim looked at the bag and licked her lips and then started to tear her mission clothes off, "You got a deal Shego, it's not that I find you attractive…It's just marshmallows turn me on so much."

They met halfway across the cell and embraced and began to hug and kiss each other, Kim letting her hands explore Shego's body, "Ohhhh Shego squeeze my but like Ron wants too."

A loud explosion blew a hole in the wall behind them and Ron appeared in the gaping hole in the wall. He looked at the two naked women embracing each other and quickly covered his eyes, he spread his fingers for another quick peek, _"Shaaa no wonder I can't be anymore than just a friend, Kim's a hairy legged man hating lesbian."_

"Auggghhhhhh Kim and Shego naked…together." He said in mock terror.

Kim hugged Shego even tighter, "Look Ron's here to rescue us and he has a bazooka powered by the pan dimensional vortex inducer, he's figured out a way to make it do something useful."

Ron uncovered his eyes, "Naw, I just bolted it onto the bazooka to make it look cool."

Kim turned and kissed Shego's nose, "Isn't he cute? Can Ron join us?"

Shego shrugged, "Hey the more the merrier."

"Ron we can't escape yet because we need to have sex with Shego." Kim said happily.

"Ummm…Why?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Because she gave me a bag of marshmallows so quit being a baby and get naked."

Ron shrugged and began taking off his clothes, "Hey works for me."

Kim and Shego resumed kissing while waiting for Ron to undress, the door to the cell opened and then a broom hit Kim in the back, "Git, Git back from her, we ain't havin' no sick girl, girl sex in this prison as long as I'm in charge around here."

-II-

Kim jerked awake in her own bed back in Middleton, she glanced over at the digital alarm clock, _"11:18 in the morning…What a weird dream."_

She began to crawl out of bed and slipped on her bunny slippers, _"Whoa…Ron and Bonnie?"_

Kim let out a soft chuckle, _"Yea like that's ever gonna happen."_

She ran a hand thru her hair, _"Or like I'd do anything with Shego for a marshmallow, how sick is that…She needs to lay off the candy though…she's getting a bit hippy."_

Kim stretched and let out a yawn, _"That's pretty funny, next time I fight Shego I might have to tell her to lay off the Whitman Sampler's…That should get her mad."_

Kim blinked and looked around her bedroom, _"How about Monique and junior…I mean come on Monique has better taste than that."_

She stared in the mirror and tried to think of what she was to do today, _"Prom tonight, Eric's beautiful…Have to get my hair and nails done…Have to buy Eric a boutonnière…He has to buy me a corsage for tonight…He's seen my dress he'll get flowers to match…He is after all perfect."_

"_Haven't thought about Josh in a long time…In the dream Ron was crushing on me and…and I blew him off."_ She thought sadly.

"_Maybe Ron really does like me and…and I've just…ignored it?"_ The wheels were beginning to turn in Kim's head.

Kim sighed, _"Ron…just isn't ready for girls, he's just…filled with child like enthusiasm…Still…Why was I so upset about Ron and Bonnie getting together in that dream?"_

She began to get herself ready to go out so she could run her errands before Eric was to pick her up for the Junior Prom, _"Eric is tall and good looking…and Ron…is…Ron, he's just a friend, nothing more."_

Her cell phone began to ring; she looked around the darkened room until she found it and looked at the caller ID, "Hey Ron"

"Hey KP…I…I got some bad news."

Kim frowned, "I…I hope it's not…you know…too bad."

"I've got the tummy flips…so…so I'm not going to be able to go to the dance to night."

Kim closed her eyes, "Ron…It's not like I'm marrying Eric, it's just a dance."

"ERIC, did I say…NOOOO, I'm cool with Er…"

Kim cut him off, "Ron…We'll get together tomorrow and talk…Just the two of us, OK?"

"O…OK, KP…I…have to go know…Rufus needs me or…something."

Kim shook her head, "I'll see you later…I hope you feel better."

She ended the call and closed her eyes, _"He sounded miserable…Why didn't he ask me to the dance? If he would have asked me…would I have said yes?"_

Frustration was starting to set in, _"Oh come on, Ron is just a friend and Eric is a God and he's a boy…who I can't stop thinking about."_

She began pacing the room, _"No, I'm not going to do this, it's just Ron, he's just a friend, there's nothing…between us."_

Kim flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, _"Who am I kidding there's been something between us for a while now."_

She blinked her eyes, _"Eric's a nice guy…but…that dream, what was it Monique said…I chose…good looks over real…I chose Josh over Ron so therefore romance was dead?"_

"_IT WAS A STUPID DREAM, KIM STOP THINKING ABOUT IT."_ She screamed at herself in her mind.

Kim continued to stare at the ceiling, _"I'll just date Eric this one time…and…and I mean…I have to date Eric…Food chain you know."_

She grimaced, "I…I should date Eric because I want to, not because of the stupid food chain…But Eric's perfect." She let out a sigh, "Eric's perfect."

"_I'm sorry for not dating you Ron, Josh and Eric were perfect and you're just a friend who isn't…" _She thoughtas she sat up in bed,

Kim wiped a tear from her eye, _"That's not right, I should be happy, this is the Prom and Eric is tall and good looking and…I shouldn't have to convince myself that I like him…"_

Kim looked at the digital alarm clock, _"11:48, I have to get moving have a one o'clock appointment to get my hair done and then my nails…When I talk to Ron tomorrow I'll do what no girl should ever have to do….talk about my feelings."_

A wave of self doubt swept over her, _"Ohhhh no, what happens if I go to lunch with Ron tomorrow and I've read him all wrong and he doesn't really like me that way…and…and I start talking about feelings…This could do major damage to our friendship."_

Kim grabbed Panderoo and held the stuffed animal tightly as she stared at the mirror for another few minutes, "I…I guess I better get ready for…my perfect date...Think about Ron later." She said to herself as she got up to take her shower.

-A/N- Ah shades of late 1970's television the famous Dallas it was all just a dream season of "Who Shot J.R."

Hope you all enjoyed my story and my first little attempt at some Kigo action...I put as much thought into the Kigo part as most of the other Kigo writers...Very little...Oh did I really just write that...Sorry Kigo folks, just kidding..

Well back to Aliyah and I think I'll start working on my "The Right One story with Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. days in college.

Thanks for reading and reviewing the story, I really appreciate you guys hanging with me for this little story of mine.

Bubba


End file.
